A Lost Past
by Usagi Princess1
Summary: Usagi is fed up when the scouts say she is nothing. She goes against them and forgets her clumsy past. They abandon her and leave her to die. When the gundam pilots find her her world is turned around. Heero/Usagi
1. Meeting a Goal

Hi! This is a brand new fic! Yay! I hope any of you who read Too Many Wounds liked it. I hope you like this one better! I don't own any of these characters just to say. Please review. I know this was a short chapter but this is just the very very beginning so please enjoy and write reviews! *~Usako*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up with the sun shining on her face. She stretched her arms and legs. She yawned and looked over at the clock. "EEEEK!!!; I'm late again" she yelled. "Usagi, you dimwit today's the first day of summer!" Sammy said standing at the door. Usagi thought for a while. "Oh yeah!" she said remembering the end of school party they had had yesterday. "Yes!" "Freedom at last!" Usgai said. She got out of bead and took her shower.  
  
Usagi walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. "Here ya go" her mom said handing her a plate of pancakes. "Thanx mom" Usagi said sitting down at the table. She looked at the scrumptious pancakes. She wolfed them down and finished with a glass of OJ. Usagi wiped her mouth and then realized what time it was. "Oh my god!" she yelled. She was late for another scout meeting. She left her plate and rushed out the door.  
  
  
  
Usagi panted. She was almost up the temple steps. There were just too many. When she got to the top she saw five unhappy faces.  
  
"Geeze you're late again" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up" Usagi said steamed.  
  
"Oh yeah" Raye yelled looking her in the eyes.  
  
"I'm not the one always late" Raye said.  
  
Usagi was about to reply but Raye continued.  
  
"I don't sit around acting like a couch potato".  
  
"And I at least I know some karate" "How about you?" she asked finally finished.  
  
The comments hit Usagi hard. "I'd have to agree" the rest said. Even Luna had said that! Usagi stepped back. They had hit her too hard this time. A tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away. Without looking back at them she ran back home. "Oh boy" Luna said. "Here we go again" and she raced after Usagi.  
  
  
  
Usagi ran past the arcade ignoring everyone who waved to her. She even passed Mamorou and shook him off. She opened the door and walked in her house. She ran up to her room and sat by the window. She concentrated on not crying. The scouts were so mean. They didn't understand. "I wish I could fight back" Usagi said. It then clicked to her. Fight back! Of course! She went over to her desk and wrote a plan. Work out for three months is what she put down. Wasn't that a bit extreme? She asked herself. She shook her head. She could do this. She was what she wanted to be. She got up and walked down stairs. She creeped into her mom's closet and took her weights. She put some around her ankles and then took the ones with the handles. She got on her exercise suit and walked out the door.  
  
She walked for three miles. She went up and down stairs and walked around the park a couple times. She couldn't shake off what Raye had said to her. She had to do this she would show them! She was walking around the park when she felt a hand grab her. "Usagi?" Usagi turned her head to see Mamorou. "Can't talk gotta keep going" she said and then walked away. "I have got to toughen up" Usagi said to herself. "I can't be a crybaby anymore" she said. She nodded to her self.  
  
  
  
Usagi collapsed on the bed exhausted. She took a big gulp of water. She had sweat up and down her body. She knew she would have to work again tonight. But this time on kicking, punching and self defense moves. She got up from the bed and went downstairs. She looked out the front window. People were having fun with their friends. I don't have any friends Usagi thought. She finished her water and went back outside.  
  
After about a month Usagi could tell she was improving. She was getting up stairs better and was getting much faster. Her friends looked at her thinking she was going to stop and cry. Usagi wanted to show them who was right. She knew she could prove them that she could be as good as them or better. She had tried to stay away from people so she could continue training. She kept marking on her calendar up to three months. Usagi worked harder and harder. Her mom could tell the weight she had lost. She encouraged her to meet her goal. Usagi knew she would. She had to. Usagi knew her body was toughening up but so was her heart.  
  
When Usagi reached two and a half months she could run up and down the stairs with the weights. She had fast swift movements and very good defense. When it was time for school Usagi knew she would also have to change something else. Her grades. She came to school ready to learn. Her teachers stared in awe. They couldn't believe what they saw. Neither could the scouts. Usagi continued her training and took extra classes like Amy. When she took the extra quiz she beat Ami by one point. Usagi also joined the swim team and the volley ball team. She was the fastest swimmer on the team. On the volleyball team she was the MVP. Now the scouts were mad. They couldn't believe what was happening. They started to get jealous of Usagi.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked up to her calendar marking off the day. She then realized that it had now been over three months. Usagi knew she would continue. She also had a surprise for the scouts. She had left notes in their lockers saying to meet her tomorrow night in the center of the park. Then they would fight. Usagi knew she had already beaten Ami and Minako. Now she had to beat Raye and Makoto. She was worried and hoped her training had paid off. She sighed and sat on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. She just hoped her goal would be achieved. Luna hopped on the bed. "Leave me alone" Usagi said and then she walked out her door slamming it behind her.  
  
The scouts walked through the chilling air. Street lamps lit the streets. It sent them a chill down their spine. Usagi on the other hand was not scared at all. She saw four figures and stopped where she was. She glared at them not saying a thing. Her eyes revealed ice cold. You could see a flicker of death in them. Usagi's eyes shifted when she saw Makoto punch her hand. She took a couple steps forward. "Let's get this over with" she said madly. Usagi nodded. She didn't have to talk.  
  
Makoto nodded and then started. She threw her fist but Usagi ducked and it hit thin air. Usagi swiped her foot around and tripped her over. Makoto flipped back and stood back on her feet. She clenched her teeth. She tried landing a kick on Usagi but Usagi grabbed it and threw her down. Makoto got back up thinking of what she would do next. She grabbed Usagi's arm but Usagi twisted and Makoto let go of her. Usagi threw a punch but Makoto blocked it. That had left Makoto defenseless in other areas. Usagi quickly shot out a quick kick and hit Makoto in the stomach. Makoto flew back and collapsed. The rest looked shocked. Usagi wasn't even sweating. She smiled. One down one to go she said to her self.  
  
Raye stepped up madly. Usagi came up and let Raye start. Raye controlled her mind and set out fireballs. Usagi jumped up and dodged them. She concentrated and thought of a rock flying at Raye. A big rock came out of the corner and shot out a Raye. It hit her and nailed her to the ground. Now both scouts were knocked unconscious. Ami and Minako ran to help their injured friends. Usagi glimpsed for a sec but then turned away and went home. She almost wanted to go help them but then thought again. That's what they deserved. Usagi nodded. I shouldn't attack them again though she said to herself. She walked back home through the dark night knowing she had met her goal. 


	2. A Mystery and a Murder

Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter! Usagi met her goal! Yay! O well I hope you like the fic so far! I don't own any of these characters! Thanx! Please Review! *~Usako~* Too the story!!!!!  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up at eight on Saturday morning and got ready to go exercising. She put on her weights and went for her jog. She tried to relax and take in the scenes. She hadn't been to the Arcade in ages. She knew she had probably pushed herself too far. She liked the new changes. She passed by Raye's temple. She could sense that Raye was not there. Weird Usagi thought. She usually was in the morning. She let it by and kept jogging. She passed by Mamorou's place and knew she hadn't talked to him in ages. Maybe I should call him later Usagi thought. She kept jogging and did her five miles.  
  
"I'm home!" Usagi yelled as she entered the house. "Hello" her mom said. She was cooking breakfast. Usagi sat down at the table and turned on TV. She flipped through the channels and saw nothing good on. She turned to the news and kept it on. "It was said a murder was held right in the middle of Tokyo" the reporter said. Usagi ignored it. She glanced up and saw her mom handing her a plate of bacon and eggs. "Thanx" Usagi said. Usagi took her fork and got a piece of egg. "A man was murdered right in his own home. He was shot in the chest. Police are still looking for the murders" The reporter continued. "Oh boy" Usagi said turning off the TV. She glanced out the window. The sky was gray. It felt too gloomy that day.  
  
  
  
Usagi finished breakfast and decided to call Mamorou. The phone kept ringing. The answering machine came on and Usagi hung up. "He's always home on Saturdays" Usagi said. Usagi ignored it and went to work on a school project. She had to research on computers. She took notes and wrote them down. The teachers said only to get the notes for now. Usagi was about to turn off the computer when she saw she had mail. It was from a person she didn't know. Usagi opened it up anyways and read it.  
  
When the clock strikes twelve your most important possession is gone.  
  
But when wanting revenge you'll have to meet me at three.  
  
Signed Unknown  
  
Usagi turned off her computer. What could it all mean. She walked around the room. What is most important to me? Mamorou was most important to me she said to herself. Her eyes widened. She didn't hesitate. She put on her coat and left out the door.  
  
The rain pored down on Usagi soaking her . Her coat did very little. She ran faster than she ever had. The email couldn't be true! It just couldn't! She ran up to the apartment complex. She saw several police cars. She ran up the steps but when she got to the third floor a police man walked up to her. There were others guarding the door. "Mam you'll have to leave if you do not live on the third floor." He said. "What happened?" Usagi asked. "A man was murdered. Usagi gasped. "Mamorou." she whispered. "Do you know him?" the policeman asked. Usagi nodded. "He's my boy friend. He nodded and let her pass. Usagi slowly walked into Mamorou's apartment. She wouldn't let the tears come down. But who had killed him? Usagi had a bubble in her throat. Then all of the sudden her mood changed. Now Usagi wanted revenge. The e-mail had been no fake. She looked around for clues. She looked around Mamorou's apartment. She went from room to room. She could sense that something had been left behind. She looked in the kitchen and found nothing. She next went into the bedroom. She looked through the bed and in the drawers. She opened the closet and found his safe. Nothing was there. Then something caught Usagi's eyes. There was a hole in the wall at the bottom of the closet. She put her hand through and felt a piece of paper. It was folded up. She unfolded it and read it. It only said "Following you" Usagi put in her pocket and left the apartment.  
  
  
  
She walked around town. When she got to the park she noticed no one was there. She looked around. It was as if it had been deserted for a reason. Usagi continued walking. All of the sudden she heard something behind her. She quickly turned around and saw nothing. She closed her eyes and focused on the area. She could sense people behind the bushes. "Come out" Usagi said madly. Four familiar figures popped out. Usagi gasped stepping back. The four inners stood there in their uniforms. "You were the ones who.." Usagi didn't finish before Raye interrupted. "Yep" She said smirking. "No" Usagi whispered. "Usagi clenched her teeth. "Moon eternal power!" she yelled. Lights surrounded Usagi and she became eternal Sailor Moon. "You'll pay!" Usagi yelled.  
  
  
  
She got in a battle position. The scouts attacked first. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Makoto yelled. Usagi's shield blocked it. "Venus love me chain!" Minako yelled. Usagi blocked every single attack. The scouts nodded at each other and took each others hands. Usagi knew what was happening and took out her crystal for protection. "Mars planet power" "Mercury planet power!" "Jupiter planet power!" "Venus planet power!". "Sailor planet power!!" They all yelled. The attack came fiercely but Usagi still blocked it. The attack left her weak. The scouts had strong power. Usagi panted. She got back up. She saw them get ready for another attack. "Sailor planet power!!!" they yelled. This time the crystal did not protect Usagi. This time the attack hit with full power. Usagi was hit with full power. She knew she had gotten some broken bones. She slowly stood back up. The four innners grinned. They had made her weak. Now one more attack and she would be gone.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe this. The crystal had not protected her. But why? Was it was because they were not supposed to attack against her. Was it confused. Usgai stood weakly on her feet. "You can never kill me" Usagi said. "Oh really?" Makoto said. They all grinned and got ready for another attack. Usagi stood there not knowing what to do. Had she been defeated? "Sailor planet attack!" Usagi watched as the attack came. I guess this is it. I'm gone Usagi thought. Usagi felt the pain and knew more of her body had been injured. Usagi saw her sailors smirking. She fell to her knees. Her eyes showed nothing. The fog surrounded the area. Usagi didn't care about her pain but knew she had bee defeated. She couldn't feel herself anymore. She stared at her once best friends. "I guess you are no longer my protectors" Usagi whispered. Usagi fell to the ground. Usagi knew she was dying. Just then the crystal errupted with power. The light surrounded her and Usagi disappeared in thin air.  
  
"Where did she go?" Makoto asked. "She's gone probably" Ami said. "She is dead" Ami said. "We finally killed her" Minako said. They all high fived each other. "So now what?" Raye asked. "I don't know" Makoto said. "I guess we're not scouts anymore" Makoto added. They all grinned. "What about the outers?" Minako finally asked. They all had blank stares. "I guess we'll have to be prepared then won't we?" Ami said smiling. They all nodded laughing and walking away. Little did they know that their princess was still alive. The crystal had brought Usagi somewhere, somewhere where she would be turned around. 


	3. Who Are You?

Hi! I hope you liked that last chapter!!!!!! I am working on two fics at the same time!!! EEEKKK!!!!!!! Neways I a going to be gone for a week so don't expect anything new k? I don't own any of these characters!!!!! Please write reviews!!!!! Thanx *~Usako~* To The Story!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero Yuy walked through the forest path. He had wanted to walk alone for a while. There were no missions right now. His glare kept to the path of the trail. He was a mile away from Quatre's mansion. His eyes revealed death. No emotions stirred. He was called the perfect soldier. He kept walking knowing this trail would come to a dead end soon. He had walked it times before. This time he wanted to go past the dead end. Into the darkness where he hadn't been before. There was really no point of it.  
  
  
  
He kept going and reached a dark spot that he could usually see from the mansion. Beyond the darkness though he saw a small light. He was curious and went to go check it out. He hid behind a tree in case it was an oz spy. But when he looked at the light all he saw was a girl. She looked dead but it wasn't for sure. He took a step closer. The girl had long blonde hair put up on top of her head in balls. He could tell she had strength. She had tight muscles in her thighs. Her arms looked tough too. He bent down and checked for a pulse. There still was one. She seamed barely alive. He thought about just leaving her there. He knew Quatre would want him to bring her to the mansion though. He turned on his communicator and called up Quatre. "Hey" Quatre said. "Look I found an injured girl in the forest. I think she's dying and she needs care right away" Heero said plainly. Quatre's face was now serious. "I'm getting help" he said and then he turned off his communicator.  
  
Heero picked up the unknown girl and started heading back. He gave her some water and and dabbed it on her forehead. She looked tough but she also looked harmless. When he got to the opening of the woods he was met by duo in his car. "Hop in!" Duo yelled. Heero put the girl in the girl and hopped in. Duo pressed the gas pedal and they rushed back to the mansion where she could get some care.  
  
Quatre watched the unconscious girl be put on health care. She had been damaged badly. She would have to be in a wheel chair for a while. She had broken her right leg, her left arm, some of her ribs and her sprained her left ankle. She also had many scrapes. She had been without food for about three days. It was a miracle that she was still alive. She would be unconscious for about a couple hours. The boys had examined her closely. She looked pretty tough. So how come she was so wounded? Even Dr.J had looked at her. He even considered on having her be on their side.  
  
Wufei walked madly around the mansion. Dr.J kept following him.  
  
"She has the skill" Dr.J said.  
  
"I do not want a weak onna on our team!" Wufei yelled. "I refuse!" he added.  
  
"I know you may not like it but I think it is the best for us" Dr.J said analyzing the situation.  
  
Just then Heero walked up. "I don't see how she is going to help us" Heero said in his monotone voice.  
  
"Exactly" Wufei said nodding his head.  
  
"Aawww come on guys" Duo pleaded who had just come up. "Besides since when did we have a babe on our team?" he added.  
  
Dr.J didn't really agree with Duo's point of view but at least someone agreed with him.  
  
"What do you think?" Dr.J asked pointing at Trowa.  
  
"I would have to agree with you" Trowa said softly.  
  
"No!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Guys please" Quatre said trying to break up the fight.  
  
"What do you think?" Wufei asked him.  
  
"I don't really care" Quatre said.  
  
"Great" Wufei grumbled rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine it's decided the babe stays with us!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Ummm no fighting, Please!" Quatre begged.  
  
Everyone glared at him. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Decide" Wufei spat.  
  
" I really don't want to be in the middle of this" Quatre said.  
  
They all still stared at him. "OK, OK" Quatre said. "I sort of agree with Dr.J" he said.  
  
"All right!" Duo yelled.  
  
"Maxwell!" Wufei shouted and started chasing him. Quatre sighed. It was always like this. He knew it would never end.  
  
  
  
Heero peeked in the girl's room. She was so mysterious. Heero walked up to the bed. He looked at his new partner. He just stared. There was something about her that he sensed. He couldn't tell just what though. They didn't even know her name. He stared at her and then left. He was too confused. He had to know who she was. "Who are you?" he whispered.  
  
Quatre went to the lab and asked the special doctors for the reports. They had tried to identify this girl. They hadn't found anything. Her identity was unknown. They had done everything to find her true identity. They would just have to ask her. She would be confused though. That was the only thing they could do though. She had never showed once on any of the computers.  
  
Wufei passed by the girls bedroom. "Hmph" He said crossing his arms and stuck his nose in the air. "I will not fight with a weak onna" he growled. He stared at the girl. She looked harmless. How could she fight with them. He stepped in the room. He could see her messed up golden blonde hair. Behind it though was a mysterious face. Just then Usagi started to stir. Wufei jumped and ran out of the room quietly. "Who is she?" he asked himself.  
  
  
  
Usagi still laid in bed half unconscious. She knew in her soul that she would be waking up soon. But where, and why? Would she be with different people? Was she in a different world? Usagi didn't know what to think of it. She stopped thinking and floated off in her dreams.  
  
Soooooo... How was it? Well I hope you like it!!!! I hope you don't get mad at me! I might not update the fic that much this week. Please write reviews though! Ja ne! *~Usako~* 


	4. Making A Promise

Hi!!!! I'm doing this so you can keep reading! Aren't I nice?! Tehe! Neways. Hoped you liked the last chapter. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!! IT WOULD MAKE ME SOOOO HAPPY!! I don't own any of these characters!!!!! Thanx *~Usako~*  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open. She had no clue where she was. She was in a room with many decorations. She could see health providers next to her. Nurses walked around, Usagi starred weakly, taking in what was around her. She tried to sit up but her whole body shook in pain. A nurse walked up. "Please, you must stay down, you are too weak." She said. Usagi laid there puzzled. Then she remembered everything. Pictures remained in her head of when she had fought the inners. She knew the crystal had transported her somewhere else. She could tell she had been badly injured because her body was wrapped. But then she remembered her training routine. She rubbed her forehead in disbelief. By the time she could walk she would be out of shape. She groaned hoping it wouldn't be that bad.  
  
Usagi starred out the window next to her. She could tell that wherever she was was a peaceful place. It seemed pretty big. Then Usagi turned to the door and saw just enough to be curious. A boy had been looking at her. She had sensed him. He looked pretty tough, his brown hair was messy and hung over his eyes slightly. Why had he been looking at her? Usagi was so confused. She needed answers from someone who knew the situation.  
  
Heero knocked on Quatre's door. Quatre came out rubbing his eyes and yawning. "She's awake." Heero said, plainly. Quatre's eyes widened, he wasn't sleepy anymore. He closed the door and quickly got dressed. He didn't know what information they would get, but he had to try. He buttoned up his shirt and ran out the door.  
  
Usagi turned her head when she saw another boy at the door. She starred at his features. He was blonde and muscular and his blue eyes showed hope. "Hi, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner." Quatre said shortly after that, shyly. "Hello." Usagi said back, still confused. "Your probably confused right now." Quatre said, smiling. "Yeah, I don't even know where I am and why." Usagi said, frowning. "Right now your in one of my mansions." He said. "A friend of mine found you in the woods and brought you here." Quatre explained. Usagi nodded, still very confused. "Then let me clear everything up for you. We, me and my friends, are the Gundam Pilots." He said, started to explain the whole story. Usagi nodded all though still not understanding all of it. "Do you get it?" Quatre asked. "I think so" Usagi answered. "Our superviser wants you to be on our team" Quatre said finally spilling the big news. Usagi didn't know what to say. She was starting a new life, right? Did she want to start it like this though? She would be helping to bring peace to the colonies. She thought it would be coollike this. She nodded. "It sounds cool to me" Usagi said shrugging. Quatre smiled. "Great I will have Dr.J speak to you" Quatre said leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Usagi waited in her room for Dr.J to give her the final details. She hoped what she would be doing would be fun. She wanted a different life away from the inners. But then it snapped to Usagi. What about the Outers? She forgotten about them. Usagi wouldn't mind them joining her. She just hoped Pluto would find her in time. Usagi was interupted in her thoughts when an old short man walked in. Was this Dr.J. "Are you Dr.J?" Usagi asked. "Yes I am" He said smiling. Usagi was ready to listen to anything he had to say. "I am glad you have to decided to be on the team. You can decide the name of the Gundam you will be getting" He said waiting for an answer. "Is Destiny ok?" Usagi asked. "That's great" he said writing down what he had said. "You will begin training tomorrow with Wufei. He will help you walk and will teach you fighting without guns. After that Duo and Trowa will teach you how to use the gundams. You will be taught more about OZ Quatre. And the last week you will go over guns and will be going over everything you learned" he explained handing Usagi a schedule. Usagi nodded still wondering how they would get her walking. "Ok" Usagi said giving a final shrug. "Great" Dr.J said walking out the door. "Oh by the way I am going to bring the group over here so you can get to know them" he added. "Who saved me?" Usagi asked. "Heero" Dr.J answered. Usagi nodded as she watched Dr.J leave the room.  
  
  
  
"I do not want to meet this weak onna!" Wufei shouted crossing his arms maddly. "I am ordering you" Dr.J said. "Oh yeah?!" Wufei said shouting back at him. "Yeah!" Duo said interupting pulling Wufei toward the girl's room. "Maxwell let go of me!" Wufei yelled. "Awwww come on Wu-man, it's not gonna kill you" Duo said still dragging Wufei to Usagi's room. Duo stoped in front of her room and peeked in. He saw her and knew he looked silly with the hearts in his eyes. "Hello" Usagi said greeting them. "Hello there!" Duo said flirtaciously. "And you are?" Usagi asked. "Duo Maxwell God of Death." Duo said still flirting. Usagi nodded witha strange look on her face. Her eyes shifted to Wufei. He saw her looking at him and he turned the other way madly. "Don't worry about him, he thinks all onna's are weak" Duo said. Usagi frowned. "Is that so?" She asked looking at Wufei's back. He just grunted and still stood there facing the other way. "Can I at least see your face?" Usagi asked. Wufei didn't move. Duo grabbed him and turned him around. "That's better" Usagi said. "Maxwell...." Wufei growled. Just then Quatre walked in with Heero and Trowa. Usagi noticed one of them. "Hello Miss Usagi" Quatre said politely. Usagi nodded to his greeting. "I'm Trowa" The boy with long brown hair that stuck out in front of his face. "Hello" Usagi said cheerfully. "Who are you?" she asked to the mysterious boy that had been looking at her. "Heero" he said in a monotone voice. "You're the one who saved me" Usagi said remembering what Dr.J had said. Heero didn't reply. "Thank you" she said sincerely. He nodded with his plain face. His eyes revealed plain death. What was with him? The boys talked to Usagi and told her what gundams they had and told her more about them. Usagi enjoyed their company. She had been alone for a long time.  
  
Usagi talked to Duo for a long time. The rest of the GW boys had already left. She liked Duo he was really funny. His crush was obvious but Usagi ignored his flirting. She really liked his company. He made her feel better about being a new Gundam Pilot. After he left Usagi took a small nap that lasted three hours. When she woke up it was seven o clock pm. She was getting sort of hungry and the nurses had left. Then she saw Heero walk by. "Heero!" she yelled hoping to catch him. He came back and stood in front of her door. "Do you think you could tell somebody I'm sort of hungry?" she asked. He nodded and left. He was always so plain Usagi thought. It was like she had a crush on him or something. Usagi shook the thought out of her head. She didn't want to fall in love. She made a promise to herself that she wouldn't. 


	5. Being Watched

Hi! Here is the next chapter of a lost past. I don't own any of the characters!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!! *~Usako~* ^_^ Now for the good part! TO THE STORY!!!!!  
  
  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning at seven. She was supposed to meet Wufei in the gym. She hoped she would be able to walk. She knew he would not like teaching her. Usagi knew that he was kind though. She called one of the nurses and she brought over her clothes. Usagi got dressed and then she got in her wheel chair and went to the gym.  
  
Wufei leaned against the gym wall. She should be here any minute he thought. He wasn't pleased at having to train her. She probably wouldn't even be strong enough to move he thought. Just then Usagi rolled in the gym. She was on her own. The nurses weren't with her. Wufei walked up. He nodded as a hello. "Hi" Usagi said smiling. "Well how am I going to learn all of this?" Usagi asked. "We have to get rid of the wheel chair first" Wufei said. "Try to move your left arm a little" he said. Usagi tried. She could feel the pain. She didn't want to be weak though. Wufei nodded. She was definitely stronger than other women. Usagi moved he arm some more and got comfortable moving it. "Do you think you could use crutches?" he asked. Usagi nodded she had to be strong. He brought out a pair of crutches. He took her hand and helped her stand out of her wheel chair. Usagi tried balancing on her sprained ankle. The pain seared through her body but she didn't care. She took the crutches from Wufei and used them to support her body. "Good job" he said looking at her. This girl had taken a lot and she was still standing. Wufei looked at her. If she didn't have all her bandages she probably would be very pretty. Wufei shook his thoughts. What is with me!? Usagi stared at him. She waited for his next instruction. "Try walking around the gym a bit" he said. Usagi tried a step but fell. Wufei went to help her up. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" Usagi answered flinching. She stood up again. She took a step and fell down again. Wufei went over to her. "We can stop" he suggested worriedly. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I can do this" Usagi whispered. She got up again and took a step. This time she made it. She took another and still did not fall. Usagi smiled. She was actually doing it! Usagi slowly started around the gym. She concentrated on being able to walk and run again. She ignored the pain. When she got back around she waited for her next instruction. "Walk around a little faster this time" he said making sure she was doing this the right way. She nodded and tried to pick up pace but fell. He went to her side. "Not giving up?" he asked looking at the expression on her face. "No" she answered. He helped her back up.  
  
After an hour Usagi was able to walk and go much faster on crutches. She had sores and bruises all over her body. She couldn't feel any more pain. She couldn't believe she was doing this. Wufei nodded. Her strength was definitely showing. He still didn't want her on his team though. Usagi came back up to him. "Now what?" she asked. Wufei thought. Would she be able to walk now? She was doing everything else without much difficulty. "Do you want to try walking?" he asked knowing this might be a bit too much for her. "Sure" Usagi said. She slowly gave him the crutches. She tried balancing for a bit. This time there was more pain. She tried taking a step. It hurt too much for Usagi. She could feel herself falling. She closed her eyes ready to hit the floor. Instead she felt two strong arms catch her. She looked behind her. Wufei pulled her back up. "Do you want to try again?" he asked holding on to her. Usagi nodded. She wouldn't give up. His hands were warm. She knew he was doing his best. Usagi smiled. She slowly took a step. This time she was fine. She took another and another. Finally she was able to walk slowly with Wufei's support. "Do you want me to let go?" he asked. Usagi nodded. He let go and let her balance for a sec. Usagi slowly took a step. She fell but he caught her again. "Thanx" she said smiling at him. She kept trying over and over again. "Try only a few more times, we don't want you seriously hurt" Wufei said. Usagi nodded. She wanted to walk so badly. More than anything she hoped to walk. "Please give me the power" she whispered to the crystal. She cautiously took a slow step. This time she aced it. She slowly took a few steps. She could feel a power helping her. She walked around the gym once. When she was done she waited for him to say something. "Do you want to go faster?" he asked trying not to push her that far. Usagi nodded. Wufei watched as Usagi went faster around the gym. This girl had incredible strength. He couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Heero peeked through the window. He watched as Usagi walked around the gym. She was walking. This was unbelievable. He had never seen a woman so strong. He watched her, his eyes following her around the gym. Her face showed determination. He didn't know why he was looking at her. He had better things to do. Heero walked away and went to go work on Wing Zero.  
  
The next day Usagi went back to the gym. Usagi came up to Wufei. "Do you want to try and bend your legs today?" he asked. Usagi nodded. She wanted to get back in shape and be able to everything she was able to a while ago. She put her arm on Wufei's shoulder and he supported her while she tried bending it. Usagi slowly brought her knee up to her chest. She ignored the pain and rose it up. She did about twenty and went faster each time. Wufei had her do both legs. He then had her roll her foot around. She could feel pain like earlier but ignored it and kept going.  
  
After moving her body around it was time for lunch. Usagi went to lunch and met the boys there. This time she walked there. The boys stared at her awed that she was walking. ""Miss Usagi, your walking" Quatre said coming up to her. "I know" Usagi said smiling. Quatre started to walk away. "Quatre" Usagi said calling for him. "Yes he asked. "Please, just call me Usagi" Usagi said sincerely. Quatre nodded smiling. Usagi went to go get her lunch and sat down.  
  
After lunch Usagi and Wufei went back to the gym. "Let's start on martial arts" he said. Usagi nodded. Usagi got in her position. "That's a good position" Wufei said nodding. Wufei started with a punch Usagi blocked it with her hand. "That left you defenseless. Try using your knee" Wufei said. Usagi nodded and waited for his next move. Wufei took a kick and Usagi blocked it with her knee. He punched and she blocked it with her hand. She shot her right hand out and he blocked it. He kicked and she blocked it with her knee. She kicked with pain and he blocked it. Usagi's fist shot out and hit him in the stomach. Wufei staggered back. "I don't think you need to learn anymore on that" he said surprised. Usagi nodded pleased. Wufei threw her a sword. Usagi knew she wasn't that good at this. Usagi gripped her sword. She remembered Haruka and she felt something enter her body. Wufei took out his katana. They held their swords out in a position. Wufei moved his sword to the left Usagi used her sword to block it. They continued and Usagi seemed to be winning. Usagi didn't know why she was so good at this but maybe it just came naturally.  
  
  
  
This is a challenge Wufei thought. He hadn't fought anyone like this since he had fought Treize. She was skilled in so many things. She was still so mysterious.  
  
The week continued and they did more every day. Usagi learned to tune her mind in more. She could feel even stronger now. The week had been long but Usagi didn't care. She wanted to learn and fight.  
  
On Friday Usagi woke up and remembered what was happening. Today her bandages would be taken off today. She couldn't wait. A nurse came up to her. "Are you ready?" she asked Usagi nodded and she slowly took off the bandages.  
  
Usagi walked to the dining room with a halter -top and a pair of jean shorts on. She walked in the dining room and sat down. Heero stared at her. She had a different look She looked so different. Heero suddenly got up and left. That was strange, Usagi thought. They all stared at her the whole morning. Usagi didn't really care. She knew Duo was going crazy. She could sense everyone staring at her. She remembered her promise and ignored their stares.  
  
Usagi walked in the gym to find Wufei waiting. "We will just go over the things you have learned" Wufei said. Usagi nodded and they started the last lesson. It was over before Usagi knew it.  
  
Usagi went to the pool to cool down. She did a couple laps and then just rested. She liked being trained like this. She stared in the sky. It reminded her of the scouts. Where were the outers? Would they come for her? Usagi had said that just too soon because just then. The door opened and in walked Haruka. "Haruka-chan!" Usagi yelled. Usagi got out of the pool and ran up to her. "I missed you all" Usagi said looking at michiru, Hotaru, setsuna and Haruka. The GW boys came in too. "You know them?" Duo asked. "Yeah" Usagi answered. "Usa we have signed up to be with you" haruka said. "Yay!" Usagi yelled.  
  
The rest of the day Usagi spent with the outers. She was happy now. She had her friends. She was glad to be away from the inners.  
  
That night Usagi woke up from hearing a strange noise. She sat up in bed. "Who's there?" she asked. She looked to the door and saw Heero rushing away. Usagi got out of bed and followed him. She followed him into the base area and stopped. In front of her was a huge Gundam. She looked up and saw Heero. "Why were you looking at me?" she asked. Heero didn't answer and remained silent. "You keep following me, how come?" Usagi asked. Heero still didn't reply. Usagi crossed her arms and left to go back to bed. "I don't know" Heero whispered.  
  
That's the fifth chapter! Hope you liked it! I put some more in the chapter.... but not much though! 


	6. Too Many Emotions For Me

Hi! Here is the next chapter!!!! I do not own any of these characters!!!!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!! ITWOULD MAKE ME SOO HAPPY!! Hope you enjoy chapter 6!!!! Have fun reading!!! Usako  
  
Usagi was woken up by her annoying alarm clock. She stretched and got up out of bed. She remembered last night on how Heero had been looking at her. Why though? Usagi was getting annoyed. It was as if he was like Duo but hiding his emotions. Then Usagi took back that thought. Duo and Heero were very different. Usagi got dressed and went down for breakfast. The outers were already there. Usagi took a seat next to Hotaru and they started to eat. They talked about what they were going to be doing today. Usagi was going to be with Duo to learn Piloting. She knew Duo was happy. He had her for the whole week. Usagi didn't want to hurt him and tried not to hurt him while ignoring his crush. Usagi felt sorry for him. Usagi looked at Wufei across the table. He looked annoyed at Duo who was talking to him. Usagi turned to Heero. His face turned down. Usagi stared at him confused. She then looked at Trowa. He was over on the other side reading a book.  
  
Usagi followed Duo to Deathsythe. Duo opened the door and they steeped in. There wasn't much room but they both fit. Usagi looked at all the buttons and switches. This was going to be confusing. "Sit down" he said cheerfully. Usagi nodded and sat down. Duo showed her the controls. Usagi made notes of all the things he said. He let her mess around with a few. "Over here you can shoot the missiles" Duo said reaching over her. Usagi put her hand on the control. He guided her hand on the ways she could shoot and use them. All of it was really interesting so far. Usagi knew her gundam would be different. It would be a little like Heero's. Heero wouldn't let them use Wing Zero so they used Deathsythe. After the first day Usagi mastered at least half of the things on the gundam and how to use them.  
  
Usagi sat on her bed and thought of things she could do. Then she remembered her exercise routine. She got in her exercise suit and went to work out. Usagi walked in the workout room to already find Heero in there. Usagi ignored him and went to the treadmill. She put on the waits and started walking. Usagi put on her headphones and listened to music. Heero worked with the weights and did 200 pounds. He kept looking at Usagi. What was with her? He had been acting so strange. He had to concentrate on his missions. Heero finished and got up and left. Usagi continued her jogging and listened to her music. She knew Heero had been staring at her. She hated it when he did that to her. What if they got together? Usagi shook her head. "I'm not breaking a promise, I won't fall in love." Usagi said aloud.  
  
The next day Duo went over more about the gundams and their moves. Usagi was just getting over it. She hoped it would be easy once she got her own gundam. It still had not been built. She followed Duo's every instruction and they continued the lesson. Duo said she would be tested at the end of the week. Usagi couldn't wait.  
  
Later that night Usagi laid in bed. She stared at the stars. They reminded her too much of the inners. Usagi turned to stare at the doorway. Usagi knew she was still afraid of the scouts. The crystal hadn't protected her. What if they came back for her? Usagi shook the thought. She didn't want to face them again. Usagi didn't cry but she knew she would if she wasn't this strong. She closed her eyes and tried to think of peaceful things. Usagi felt rested and slowly fell asleep.  
  
******Dream******  
  
Usagi walked down the cold streets. She could see her breath. She came up to the park and took a walk. She could sense something bad was about to happen, but what? Usagi walked through the fog and spotted a body. On the ground laid a dead amorous. "Mamorou!" Usagi yelled. She ran up to him. She tried to wake him. Then she heard snickering. "Sailor Planet Attack!" Usagi felt the attack and felt the pain cut in her body. "No!!!!" Usagi yelled she rolled in a ball. "Leave me alone!!!! Don't hurt me!!!!" "Venus love me chain!" Minako yelled. Usagi dodged the attack. "Sailor Planet attack!!!!" "NOO!!!!!!" Usagi screamed. The bright light came toward her. *******During Dream*******  
  
Heero walked the halls back toward his room. He turned the corner and went down the halls. Just then he heard a scream. "Leave me alone!" the voice screamed. Heero got out his gun. The screams were coming from Usagi's room. He opened the door. Usagi was having a bad nightmare. Heero went up to her and her and shook her. "NOOOO!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Usagi" Heero yelled trying to wake her. ****Now****  
  
Usagi sat up. Tears came down her face. She looked and saw Heero sitting next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked. Usagi nodded whipping her tears. She sniffled and broke into more sobs. Her hands clenched the sheets. "I hate them!" Usagi screamed. "Who?" Heero asked puzzled. "My protectors" Usagi said crying. Heero grabbed her hand. "It's ok" he said trying to get her stop . Usagi jerked away and got out of bed. She ran out of the room and ran out of the building.  
  
She hid her tear stained face. She stopped crying and kept running. She ran to the garden and sat on the bench. She brushed her hands through her hair. "I can't cry. Next time I see them I will win" She said. She stared at the moon. Why didn't the crystal protect me? Usagi closed her eyes and let her thoughts flow out. She then heard a noise. She stood up and looked around. "Who's there?" she asked warningly. There was no answer. Usagi used her senses and knew who it was. "Heero come out" she said. Heero stepped out from a bush. "What are you hiding from us?" he asked. "Nothing" Usagi said trying not to be mean. "I'm not allowed to tell" she answered. She stared at the ground. She knew she had to give him something. "All I can tell you is that my protectors went against me and that is why I am in this condition" Usagi said. Heero looked confused but kept that as an answer. Heero didn't know what to say. He sat down on the bush. "I thought that you were not afraid" he said. "I'm not. I didn't want to hurt my friends but instead they hurt me" Usagi said. Usagi yawned. She could feel her eyelids droop. She leaned back on the bench and fell asleep. Heero looked at her. He carefully slipped his hands underneath her and carried her back to her bed. He knew he shouldn't get attached. He shouldn't get near this girl. He nodded and promised not to go any further.  
  
Usagi continued her training that week. She got better every day and got the hang of the gundam. On Saturday got to tale the test. Her and Duo went in space. She now had her gundam. Duo promised to be back and they flew off. Usagi followed him and they went into space. Usagi loved the freedom of flying like this. She could feel more power. Usagi was right about Destiny though. She was like Wing Zero. Usagi liked Destiny she was very fast. Once they reached a safe spot in space they started. Usagi brought out her gun. She shot right next to Duo so she wouldn't hit him. She then brought out her power sword. Duo brought out his and they fought. The swords clashed and it was very fast. Usagi made a quick move and swung the sword over to the side of Deathsythe and stopped. Duo turned on the communicator. "I think we're done" he said surprised. Usagi nodded and headed back to earth. She took a good glance at outer space and flew back.  
  
Hi! Hoped you like that chapter!!!!! I hope you write reviews!!!! Thanx! Usako 


	7. Strategies

Hi! Here is the seventh chapter!!!!! Thanx for the reviews. MORE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I hope you like the fic so far. I don't want to keep you waiting so here is the story! Usako  
  
  
  
Usagi walked over to the base room and met Quatre there. He was going to teach her leadership and strategies. Usagi saw him sitting at a table mapping out lines and other markings. She walked up to him and watched him.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi" Quatre responded.  
  
"Take a seat" he said politely. Usagi nodded and sat next to him.  
  
"Ok, here I have a plan. If oz were to attack over to the left where do you think you should go?" Quatre asked.  
  
Usagi thought for a second and then pointed to where she would go attack.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Good. But what if they moved over here?" he asked pointing to a different place in the map.  
  
Usagi followed where he pointed his fingers and followed them across the map. Usagi learned how to work out a plan to block out their moves. Quatre showed here a number of battling strategies. For now he was showing her what she could do. Later in the week she would learn the leadership and what all the gundams could do in a battle.  
  
Usagi continued the lessons all week. She knew she had one more week of training. Then she would be ready. After the last week she would go against Heero. She wondered how that would turn out. She knew that he wasn't pleased about it. She realized that Wufei had been settling down about having her on the team. Usagi wondered when they would have their first mission. She could only wait and see.  
  
After lessons on Wednesday Usagi suggested on going to the mall.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to come?" Usagi asked the outers.  
  
"Sure" Michiru answered. They got in Haruka's car and went to the mall.  
  
When there they split up. Usagi Michiru and Haruka went to the upper floor and Setsuna and Hotaru went to the lower floor. Haruka let Usagi use her credit card for some of her clothes. Usagi went to the junior stores. She got a new bathing suit, pair of capris, 3 new tops and a new spring dress. She walked around the mall. When they took a rest on a bench Usagi looked around at the people. She looked around. When her eyes got to the electronic store she got a glimpse of long brown hair.  
  
"I'll be right back" Usagi said to Michiru.  
  
Usagi got up and went to the electronic store. She walked in and saw a very familiar face.  
  
"Duo?" Usagi asked.  
  
He turned around.  
  
"Hey Usagi!" he said surprised.  
  
"Why are you here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Just getting a new set of headphones" Duo answered.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Is anyone else with you?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Wufei and Trowa are" he said.  
  
"Oh. I didn't know you guys were going too" Usagi said surprised. "How long are you guys going to be here?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I think were leaving soon" he answered checking his watch.  
  
"Trowa doesn't like shopping that much" Duo explained.  
  
That makes sense Usagi thought.  
  
"See ya!" Usagi said leaving.  
  
"Wait!" Duo yelled behind her. "You hungry?" he asked.  
  
Usagi gave a smirk.  
  
"I guess" she answered.  
  
"Why don't we all go eat?" Duo suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Usagi said.  
  
"Meet us in front of Old Navy" Duo said.  
  
"OK" Usagi said leaving.  
  
"Who was there?" Haruka asked.  
  
"Duo. Were going to meet him at Old Navy, were going to eat with him, Trowa and Quatre" Usagi said. Haruka shrugged.  
  
"Ok" she answered.  
  
Friday Usagi wore her new outfit. She walked up to Quatre.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" she asked.  
  
"Come with me" Quatre said. Usagi followed him to what looked like a video game. "This is just like being in a battle. You must make every move for every gundam" Quatre explained. "You must sort out a plan" he said. Usagi nodded and sat down. She put on a vision helmet and put her hands on the controls. Quatre leaned over her and watched her use a battle strategy. Usagi could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She concentrated on the battle. She had her gundam move to the right and then Wing Zero up. It took a good hour to finish. In the end all of the enemy was destroyed. She took off the vision Helmet and looked up to Quatre. His face wasn't far from hers.  
  
"How was that?" she asked looking at him.  
  
"Very good" he answered smiling. She stared at his face for a bit but then changed her glance. She got up from the chair and waited for anything he had to say.  
  
  
  
"I think you are done" he said.  
  
"Great!" Usagi said cheerfully. She said bye to him and left to go exercise.  
  
Usagi decided this time to go for a jog in the garden. She went around the pond and looked at it's beauty. She ran around looking at all the different flowers. This place was so peaceful. She wished it would it would have been this way in Tokyo. She kept running and then went back inside.  
  
Usagi stared down from her room balcony. She stared at where she had just jogged. She looked along the path. Then she spotted someone else jogging. It was Heero. Maybe he did the same kind of exercise routine as her. Usagi left the balcony and laid on her bed. Why was this place so different? Everyone was nice to her but why did she get this strange feeling every time she saw them? It was too strange. "I have to concentrate on the lessons and missions" Usagi whispered. She looked over to the doorway. She could Duo and Wufei fighting. She always thought it was funny when Wufei chased Duo. Usagi tried to rest a bit. She laid her head down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.  
  
That's the end of chapter 7!!!!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!! Thanx. Usako 


	8. Changing Ways

Hi! I hope you like this fic!!! I am continuing her training!!! I know it may be confusing on who the couples are but don't worry there will be one!!! I like making it unpredictable. That way it is more fun! No? Oh well. I don't own any of these characters!!!!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!! THANX!!!!! *~Usako~*. (Thanx for the reviews so far. My goal is to get at least 200) TO the story!!!  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning. She was still in her day clothes. She had fallen asleep before she had gotten ready. She remembered she had gymnastics with Trowa and immediately. She walked back to the gym. This time it had bars and mats on the floor. There were ropes and trampolines. Usagi knew she could do some flips but also knew they needed some work. Usagi looked around the room for Trowa. She didn't see him.  
  
"Trowa?" Usagi asked still looking around.  
  
"Up here" said a voice. Usagi looked up. At the top of one of the ropes was Trowa. He had climbed to the top. Usagi smirked.  
  
"I guess I really am blind" She said.  
  
Trowa slid down the rope. He shook his head.  
  
"No your not" he said sincerely.  
  
Usagi frowned.  
  
"I was blind to let someone die" She said staring down at the floor.  
  
"Who?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Nothing" Usagi said shaking her head sadly. Trowa lifted her chin and stared at her in the eyes. Usagi stepped back.  
  
"Ready?" he asked changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah" Usagi said coolly.  
  
"Do you know how to do cartwheels and most of the basics?" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. She had done that during her exercise routine.  
  
"Great!" Trowa said smiling. "How about you show me?" he asked.  
  
Usagi nodded. She got on the long map and did a couple of flips. Trowa nodded.  
  
"Do you know some things on the other equipment?" he asked.  
  
"No" Usagi answered. Trowa nodded and decided to start on other moves on the mats.  
  
"Ok I want you to stand in this position" Trowa said showing her an example.  
  
Usagi followed his instructions and stood waiting for his next instruction.  
  
"Ok, now bring your left hand here and right foot here" He said.  
  
Usagi tried but stumbled to the ground. She immediately got back up. Trowa walked up to her. He grabbed her arm and brought it to where it needed to be. He took her leg and moved it. He supported her wait while she tried to balance. His hands were on her waist holding her up.  
  
"Now try to balance on your own" he said backing away. Usagi stayed in that position and balanced for a bit.  
  
"Good now move over here with your right foot" Trowa instructed.  
  
Usagi followed everything he said. At the end of the end of the day Usagi had learned several moves.  
  
She realized that she was not being watched by Heero anymore. That was a relief. Usagi walked around the mansion looking for things to do. She looked for things to do. She walked down another hall and then heard a voice. She held her ear up to the door. She heard grunts and metal clashing. She slowly opened the door. She peeked in to find Wufei training. He immediately stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" Usagi said shaking her head  
  
. Wufei's eyebrow rose up. "Board?" he asked reading her face.  
  
"Yeah I guess" Usagi answered shrugging.  
  
"I'll challenge you" He said throwing her a sword.  
  
Usagi smirked and got in position. Wufei looked at her and nodded to start the dual. The swords clashed. Usagi and him were equal. Wufei madly clashed his katana at her. She swung her sword but he flipped in the air and got ready to slash her she blocked it. And swung her sword with all of her might. He blocked it but fell down from the force. Usagi smiled. She had won. She held out her hand. He grabbed it and pulled himself up.  
  
"Good job" he said.  
  
"You catch on quickly" he said smirking.  
  
"Thank you" Usagi said bowing. She dropped her sword and left the room.  
  
Usagi went back to the gym the next day and they began climbing the ropes. Usagi remembered the first day with Trowa. The way he had looked at her. Usagi shook the thought. He was just trying to get her spirits up for fighting. Usagi put on her gloves and waited for his instruction.  
  
"Try to climb to the top" Trowa said.  
  
Usagi nodded and firmly grabbed the rope. She twisted her feet and started to climb. She made it to the top and slid down.  
  
"Good, now try to do it in 6 seconds." Trowa said. Usagi nodded and climbed the rope over and over again till she got six seconds.  
  
By the end of the lesson Usagi had climbed the rope several times. She went to the pool to relax. When she got there she found Michiru already there.  
  
"Hey Princess" she said giving her a big smile.  
  
"Hello" Usagi said faintly smiling.  
  
Michiru frowned. She could tell her princess was bothered. Usagi stepped in the cool water and swam to the middle of the pool.  
  
"Princess, what is bothering you?" Michiru asked.  
  
"Nothing" Usagi lied staring at the water.  
  
"I know you are still hurt from betrayal, but please do you think you could act yourself?" she asked.  
  
The question hit Usagi with pain. Usagi nodded but a frown remained on her face. She tried to forget it and sunk underneath the water and started a couple of laps.  
  
Usagi continued her gymnastics through out the week and learned more on how to get through tight spots in the bases. She learned a lot. She liked learning all of these skills. She still remembered what Michiru had said. Usagi thought maybe she should bring on a fun skill that might help her spirits go up. Hotaru had said her eyes looked ice cold with a hint of death and hurt in them. She also said she looked like Heero. Usagi shook her head. She was different from him. They both had to concentrate on their missions. Usagi laid on her bed thinking on what she should do for fun. She remembered seeing Quatre and his violin earlier. He had played for her. Usagi liked how it had sounded. It soothed her. Usagi jumped up and went to find Quatre.  
  
Quatre read on in his book. He was about to finish the chapter when he heard a knock on the door. He put his book down and sat up.  
  
"Come in" he said. Usagi opened the door slowly.  
  
"Hello Usagi" Quatre said greeting her with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hey" Usagi said. "Do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked smiling.  
  
Quatre looked confused but then smiled. "Sure, what should I do?" he asked.  
  
"Teach me how to play" Usagi said pointing to the violin. They both laughed. "Sure" Quatre said coolly. He got up and got his violin.  
  
He grabbed a stack of music and brought over a stand.  
  
"This is how you hold the violin" Quatre said showing her his position.  
  
He gave the violin to Usagi and Usagi tried doing just that. He moved her hands a bit. Once she had that down he brought over the bow. He showed her the right way to hold it and gave it to her. Usagi repeated what he did.  
  
"Now try stroking it against the A string he said pointing to the second string" he instructed. Usagi did so but made and awful screeching noise. They both laughed. Maybe this is what Michiru meant Usagi thought. Usagi got back in her position and they continued the lesson.  
  
Hey!! How was that? I might not be writing for a day or so. Sorry. I will be gone but I am trying my best to continue for you guys who like this fic! PLEASE REVIEW!!!(gives puppy dog eyes) Ja ne! *~Usako~* 


	9. I Blame Myself

Hi!!! I hope you like the last chapter! I'll take it slower k? I read the reviews. Sorry if I'm rushing. I will do my best k? I don't own any of these characters!!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!!! HELP ME ACHIEVE MY GOALS!!!! THANX!!!! Usako.  
  
Usagi continued Violin Practice with Quatre everyday. Haruka and Michiru and the other outers were being taught by Duo at the moment. Usagi walked to where she would be taught shooting with Heero. She didn't like the idea of being taught by him. He was always so mysterious. He gave her a chill down her back. When she looked him in the eyes they kept going. His prussian eyes never stopped in their depths. They showed a lot of meaning. Usagi passed by the area where Haruka and Michiru were being taught at the moment. She stopped to watch for a bit. She could see in the gundams that Hotaru was getting a little frustrated. She could see that Haruka was a little confused. Michiru and Setsuna seemed to be doing fine. They all ignored Duo and waved at her smiling. Usagi smiled back and waved. Duo looked up and thought she was waving at him. He waved back grinning. This only made Usagi giggle. She saw that Haruka was flying her gundam around but having problem with the bullets. Hotaru looked like she was having problems steering. Michiru and Setsuna went slow but did everything right. Usagi checked her watch and looked at the time. She was ten minutes late. Her eyes turned big and she ran to where she was supposed to meet Heero.  
  
Usagi opened the door hoping he wouldn't be mad. She knew his temper was probably on the line. She peeked in and saw him Shooting targets on his own. He shot at directly the right spot. He never missed. She stood there watching him for a bit. Just then he stopped. He looked up at her. He lowered his gun and put it on the table. "You're late" he said taking a few steps closer. "I'm really sorry" Usagi apologized. "I wanted to see how the others were doing" she said staring at the floor hoping he wouldn't be mad. He grabbed two guns. "Catch" he said plainly as he threw her a gun. Usagi stood there surprised. He hadn't gotten mad! Usagi walked to where he was. "OK, first of all you need to hold the gun the right way" he said chuckling looking at the way she held it. He moved her fingers to where they needed to be. Heero's face turned back to it's normal glare and he continued. Usagi pouted. "Kneel down and keep the gun level with the table" he said in his usual plan voice. Usagi nodded and slowly knelt down. She kept her eye on the target and pointed the gun that way. Heero nodded but knew she still needed work. "Shoot the target" he said. Usagi nodded and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit far out of the range. Heero nodded. She had poor aim right now. "OK when your eye is level sometimes you're not always in the right position" he explained. Usagi nodded. He knelt down next to her. She was aware of his closeness. He looked at the target. He tapped her gun to the side making sure she was aiming the right way. He moved her arms and legs in the right position. She got a weird chill when he touched her. His body brushed against hers. Usagi felt something but didn't know what. "Now shoot" he said. Usagi nodded and shot another bullet. This time it hit the target. Usagi nodded. "Try again and don't let you're eyes deceive you" he said. He stayed on his knees and watched Usagi next to him shoot. This time was a little better but she had not shot the middle. "A little better" he said plainly. "Try again" He said. Usagi nodded. This time she focused her mind on the target she could see it with closing her eyes. It was in front of her. Heero stared at her waiting for her to shoot. Usagi could feel his stare. She ignored it and looked at the target. Her eyes sharpened and she shot. This one hit the target. Heero nodded. "Good" he said getting up. "Try a few more, then I will take away the table. Usagi nodded and went back to shooting.  
  
After a while Heero signaled her to stop and he threw the table aside. "Now do it without the table" he said nodding toward the target. Usagi got in her position and aimed. She missed by along shot. "Do it again" he said. Usagi nodded. She wished the table was still there. She made one in her mind. She focused on only that. Her eyes revealed hatred for only a second and then she shot. This one hit the target. "Continue a couple more" he said seeing she was getting the hang of it. She shot the next few bullets and they all hit the target. She could see smoke coming out of the gun. She smirked she could see she was getting the hang of this quickly. Heero studied her face. She was strong inside and out he could tell that but she also had a side that she had never shown. He quickly stared away and waited for her to finish.  
  
After lunch they both got back to the lesson. Usagi knew that this would only be a one-lesson thing. She didn't know why though. They were going to trust her on one day? She went a long with what they had said and didn't reply. She walked up to Heero. It looked like he had set up a course. Usagi studied it. There were dummies hanging off hooks and they seemed to be moving. Usagi knew this would be much harder. She kept her eyes on the dummies as they moved. "Ready?" he asked getting her attention. "Yeah" Usagi answered still glaring at the moving dummies. He gave her the gun. The dummies were painted like people. Usagi didn't want to really kill anyone. She frowned but then hid her feelings. Heero looked confused. "Try to get all of them at the slow speed" he said. Usagi nodded and rose her gun. She stood at the figures and imagined them as the inners. It didn't help. She focused on them. She triggered the gun and shot at one of the dummies. She missed by an inch. "Try again" Heero said. Usagi nodded and tried again. She also missed again. "Focus with your mind too" Heero said. Usagi nodded. She pointed her gun and followed the dummy. She shot and hit the chest of the dummy. Heero nodded and brought up the speed. Usagi kept shooting. She made most of her targets but still missed a few. Once she got a whole round done he went to the fast speed. Usagi kept shooting.  
  
The world turned black around her. It was just her gun, her and the dummies. Then the dummies disappeared. And she saw Mamoru. She saw him get shot. Usagi gasped. Had she shot him? What was going on? Was this a dream or an illusion? Was it real life? Her world started to spin. She rushed to his bleeding body. "No" she whispered staring at his dead body. "Don't die" she sobbed. Her head shook with pain. She clasped her hands on her head. The pain wouldn't stop. "NO!!!!!!!!" she creamed. Then everything went black.  
  
Heero watched her. She fell to her knees screaming in pain. "Usagi!? What's wrong?!" he yelled shaking her. Just then she let out a loud scream and laid in hi arms lifeless. Heero's eyes widened. He picked her up and ran for the medical unit. He ran as fast as he could while carrying her limp body. He ran around the corner and busted through the doors of the medical unit. 'Please be OK' he thought.  
  
The doctors got right to her. She was unconscious still. Heero sat down in a chair while they took her to get helped. He sat for about two minutes and then heard yells in the hall. The doors flew open and there stood Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna. "Where is she?!" Haruka demanded. Heero pointed to the door in which the doctors had taken her. "What did you do?" Haruka asked madly her eyes scrunching up. "I didn't do anything" he said coolly. Haruka picked him up by the collar and stared at him. He was surprised at her strength. "I didn't do anything" he said slowly. Haruka put him down but continued to stare at him watching his every move. She moved her glance and stared at the door. She walked in and yelled for Usagi. "What's wrong she asked the doctors who were working on the motionless Usagi. "We don't know yet" one answered. "It would be easier if you left" another said. Haruka nodded slowly and left the room.  
  
The other pilots came in after a few minutes. "Is she OK?" Quatre asked with a worried face. "We don't know yet" Heero answered. Quatre nodded and sat down. The rest did the same. Wufei had an annoyed but worried look. All of them wondering what was wrong. Hotaru looked like she would just break down and cry.  
  
They all waited worriedly to see what was wrong. Haruka was annoyed at how long it was taking. Her face twitched in anger. She still did not trust Yuy. She glared madly over at him. He ignored her glare and stared the other way. Why was he waiting here? He didn't like Usagi or anything. He was confused over himself. He kept questioning himself. Just then a doctor came out. "What's wrong?" Haruka demanded. "She is fine. We do not know the cause yet of her fainting. Her health and body are in good condition right now. She is very weak though" He answered. All of them had relieved faces.  
  
Haruka brushed past the doctor and walked in the room. Usagi laid still on the stiff bed weakly staring at the ceiling. Then she noticed Haruka in the room. "What happened?" Haruka asked. "I don't really know " Usagi answered truthfully rubbing her head. "What did he do?" Haruka asked wanting more information. Usagi had a puzzled face but then she understood. "He did nothing, he sort of saved me actually because he rushed me here" Usagi answered seriously. Haruka nodded but still was suspicious of Heero. Usagi was grateful Heero had been there. If he had not rushed her here so quick Usagi didn't know what could've happened to her.  
  
Heero came in wondering what had happened to her. He still had a plain face though. He didn't really care about her that much but he still had a weird feeling. He tried to say something but all that came out was. "You OK?". Usagi smiled and nodded. Haruka looked at her reaction. Maybe Heero didn't have anything to do with it but she would still watch him carefully. Just then Quatre entered the room. "Are you Feeling OK?" he asked worriedly. "I'm fine. I should be back tomorrow" she answered truthfully. He nodded and looked at his silent friend. They both left and Haruka remained. "Haruka I had a vision" Usagi finally sobbed out. "What about?" Haruka asked. "I saw Mamoru and I thought I had shot him" Usagi cried. "It was all my fault!" Haruka looked confused. "I wonder what it means" Haruka said. She knew it was not Usagi's fault. Usagi stared out the room window and saw everyone waiting outside. "Tell them they can leave. I'm fine here" Usagi said. Haruka nodded and left the room. Usagi wanted to be alone. She partly blamed herself for Mamoru's death. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep. Trying to get rid of the awful vision she had had.  
  
Hey! There is the ninth chapter!!!!! I hope you liked it! See ya! 


	10. Why Am I Thinking of You?

Hey!!!! Hows the fic so far? I hope you really like it. I'm working hard to make it good. I don't own any of these characters!!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!! I'm begging you!!!! Thanx! Usako! To the story!!  
  
Usagi got up the next day and was let out of the medical Unit. She felt much better after getting the sleep she needed. She slowly got up. She remembered what had happened the day before. Her lesson was over but she was supposed to face Heero in a big battle. She was supposed to fight him in the gundam, she was supposed to fight him with the guns and was supposed to fight him using martial arts. She put on a pair of capris and a simple plain white t-shirt. She walked down the hall to where she would face Heero. She was determined to win. She didn't want to mess up. She turned the corner and saw the outers still training with Duo. They were doing better then yesterday. They were all going faster. Usagi smiled they were making progress. She wondered what would happen when she fought Heero in this big battle. He was very good. Usagi wasn't scared though. She was ready to get hurt at any cost. Her eyes showed ice and determination. She opened the door to where the gundams were being held. She saw Heero sitting on Wing Zero. "Ready" he asked. "Yep" Usagi answered focusing on her doing everything right.  
  
She got Destiny up and running and waited for Heero's OK sign. He gave her a thumbs up and she flew out of the base. She watched as things got smaller. She watched till she could see the whole world below her. It looked like a marble. "Follow me" Heero said on the communicator. Usagi nodded and flew after Wing Zero. They got farther and farther from the earth. Finally once they were in a safe area they stopped flying out in outer space. "OK, go" Heero said. Usagi nodded and got out her gun.  
  
  
  
Heero got out his laser gun. He shot it at Usagi but she flew up fast and dodged the thing. She shot Heero from below. Wing Zero looked up and flew up right at her. Usagi flew back and got out her laser sword. Wing Zero also got out his sword. He flashed his sword at her. She blocked his attempt and fought back. He blocked her attack and swung his sword around. She blocked it with her shield. His force sent her back and he attacked he again. She blocked it and shot the bullets from her head. He blocked them with his shield. They both swung their swords and they clashed together sending sparks everywhere. Usagi held the sword with strength but she could feel Heero getting closer. "Arrrgh!" she yelled as she swung his sword away. She quickly shot some bullets and hit him. He flew right at her with his sword and swung and chopped off her right arm. Usagi used her sword in her left arm and swung. Her force sent him back. He shot some bullets and she dodged them. She flew at him with her sword. He blocked her but she swung again and knocked off his left arm. Her communicator came on. "That's good enough. We don't want to be damaged anymore" he said. Usagi nodded and they both flew back to earth. Usagi landed her somewhat destroyed gundam. Dr.J came up to them. "I will have the repairs made as fast as I can" he said to the two. They both nodded and left for the next fight.  
  
Usagi and Heero entered the gym and found two suits and two guns lying on the floor. "What are the suits for?" Usagi asked puzzled. "You don't want to be hurt do you? They are bullet proof" Heero said plainly. "OH" Usagi answered noticing her mistake. She picked up the suit and put it on. She picked up the helmet and the gun and waited for Heero. The suit was tight but fit her so she could fight. Heero looked at her and gave her a nod to start. She slipped the helmet over her head and got her gun ready.  
  
"Go!" he yelled and Usagi shot her gun. He had dodged the bullet by an inch. He shot his gun but she rolled over on the floor. While she got up she shot his leg. Heero felt it but his suit had made it bounce off. He shot quickly and hit her in the arm. Usagi ran up and kicked the gun out of his hand. He grabbed her arm and twisted it making her let go of hers. She kicked him but he used his knee to block it. He punched her but she blocked it with her hand. Heero tried kicking from underneath but Usagi jumped and flipped in the air. As she came down she tried to chop at him but he grabbed her hand and flipped her over him. Usagi held on to his hand and tried to flip him over but he was too heavy.  
  
The only thing she did was pull him and he toppled on top of her. He had her pinned down. His body pressed against hers. Usagi blushed and moved her arm but it was also pinned down. He stared at her face searching her eyes. They were like an endless blue sky. He stared frozen looking at her and didn't know what to do. She could feel his breath on her face. He leaned closer. He could see her eyes were full of emotion. Why was she always hiding things? Their lips were an inch apart. Usagi didn't want this to happen. "Um this is a little embarrassing do you think you could get off?" Usagi said breaking the moment. Heero nodded and got up. He held out his hand to help her up. Usagi grabbed it and he pulled her up. What happened? He asked himself. Usagi knew what would have happened. She could feel tears coming to her face. "I have to go" she mumbled. She quickly got out of the suit and ran out of the room. Heero looked confused. Why had she left so quickly? And why had he been acting like that?  
  
Usagi hid her tears while running down the hall. Was she falling in love? No impossible! I Made a promise and I will stick to it she reminded herself. She opened her door and collapsed on her bed. She could feel warm tears falling down her face. He had almost kissed her. 'Why had I let him do that?' she kept asking herself. She was glad she had prevented the kiss but knew now she would have a harder time getting away from him. She hadn't even loved him and he still had almost kissed her. Usagi kept crying on her bed and skipped the rest of her meals. She went outside and went to find a place where nobody would find her.  
  
She sat in the branch of the oak tree staring at the white moon. She held her locket out. "Why does it have to be this way?" she whispered. "I am always getting hurt" she sobbed. "Why didn't you protect me?" she asked looking at her locket. It started to glow for a bit. Usagi could feel its warmth. She wished that she had never met Heero. He was so mysterious. Why was she still thinking about him? Usagi felt another tear come down her face. She knew she should be heading back. She jumped down from the tree and went back to her room.  
  
Heero laid in his bed staring at the ceiling. Why had he gotten so close to her? Wasn't he supposed to be focused on his missions? She probably was thinking the same way. Why was he always thinking about her though? He shook the thought out of his head and closed his eyes to fall asleep.  
  
The next day Usagi slept in. She didn't have anymore training. Now all she had to do was wait for a mission. It was said that there was a possible one coming up in a week. Would the outers be ready? Usagi nodded to herself. She knew they were strong. She got out of bed and took a shower.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal. She ate quietly and ignored the others around her. Hotaru could definitely tell something was wrong. She didn't want to talk to Usagi now though. Usagi stared at her bowl. She wasn't that hungry. She got up and left. Hotaru now was very concerned for the princess. Haruka gave her a nod and Hotaru went after Usagi.  
  
Usagi heard a knock on her door and turned her head. "Come in" she said. She was surprised to find Hotaru standing at the door. "Hey!" Usagi said surprised. Hotaru smiled. "How can I help you?" Usagi asked. "Um, I think its just the opposite" Hotaru answered. Usagi gave her a confused look. "I think its that I should help you" Hotaru said worriedly. Usagi frowned. "Why are you so troubled?" Hotaru asked. Usagi turned her head. "It's nothing" Usagi lied. "Please tell me" Hotaru said. Usagi looked at the small girls face. She knew she would have to tell her. "I sort of promised myself I wouldn't fall in love anymore" Usagi started. Hotaru gasped. "But why?" she asked. "I'll just get hurt again" Usagi answered. "And someone is making it worse for me" Usagi said not wanting to say his name. Hotaru nodded and left seeing that Usagi was getting frustrated.  
  
Hey! What did you think?! I hope I'm not putting you on a cliffie or anything. I really can't wait till the next chapter myself!! Ja ne! Usako 


	11. First Mission Goes Bad

Hey! I hoped you liked the last chapter!!! I did! I don't own any of these characters!! PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!!!! Thanks! Usako  
  
  
  
Usagi continued her jog around the garden. It was really pretty out today. She jogged past numerous different flowers. She inhaled their sweet scent. It was peaceful here. She tried to get her thoughts of last week out of her head. She wanted to have fun and help people in any way. The outers were right now with Wufei on training. Usagi wish there would peace like this all the time. It was never like this in Tokyo. She frowned at the thoughts of it. She ran back in the mansion to go take her shower. She didn't know what was about to happen.  
  
Usagi scrubbed her body hard. She used numerous lotions. She enjoyed the warm water that ran down her body. It soothed her. She squeezed her hair as she got out. She wrapped a towel around her and started to dry her hair.  
  
Hotaru read her e-mail again. It was their first mission. Her and the other outers were supposed to get into the base and get through the computer program. The others would battle outside. She ran down the hall with her new suit on. She noticed a person coming her way. It was Quatre.  
  
"Quatre!" Hotaru yelled. He stopped and stared at her.  
  
"Tell Usagi where we are," she said. Quatre nodded noticingly and he kept going down the hall.  
  
Usagi stopped when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it a bit since she was still wrapped in a towel. It was Quatre. Quatre blushed seeing that she had been in the shower. He didn't mean to interrupt her shower.  
  
"Yeah?" Usagi asked.  
  
"We have a mission. The other girls left to get inside the base. You will be fighting outside the base with us." He said.  
  
Usagi gasped.  
  
"Are they OK?" she asked. Quatre nodded.  
  
"OK, I'll be there in just a sec" Usagi said. She closed the door and got right into her suit. She ran down the hall and saw the rest of the boys waiting. "OK, lets go" Heero said. They all ran into their gundams and activated them. Usagi looked through her screen. She realized this was her first mission. She hoped the outers were OK.  
  
Usagi and the others neared the sight where they would be battling. Usagi nodded gritting her teeth. She was ready to die if she had to. Her communicator came on.  
  
"Ready?" Heero asked her. Usagi nodded and they flew closer.  
  
"Usagi and Duo go that way" Heero instructed. Usagi nodded and flew off with Duo. Usagi used her laser gun and shot down a line of mobile suits. She kept shooting and dodging others. She saw one behind her. She turned around and quickly shot him down. She looked over at Duo. He was doing just fine.  
  
Haruka cautiously turned around the corner but found about ten soldiers blocking her way.  
  
"Get her!" someone yelled from behind. The soldiers immediately grabbed the outers and took them to the dungeon. Hotaru hoped Usagi was ok. Would she come to help? Did she know?  
  
Usagi continued to battle fiercely. She focused on winning the battle. She backed up Duo on the battle. She could feel a couple of bullets hit her from behind. She turned around to see three mobile suits behind her. She took out her sword and cut them all in half. She panted and floated for a sec. Just then the communicator came on in all the gundams. Lady Une appeared.  
  
"We have caught your spies. They will be executed tomorrow. It is no use trying to come for them. We will be using our main weapon in ten seconds. Good luck" she finished with a chuckle.  
  
"Nooo!!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Usagi come on!" Quatre yelled.  
  
"I have to save them!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"We will die if we try" Quatre said worried.  
  
"I don't care" Usagi cried.  
  
"Usagi what are you thinking" Duo yelled.  
  
Usagi cut off her communicator. She would die with her scouts. Once they die she wouldn't have any more friends. She would be alone. She wanted to die. Then all of her suffering would be gone. Usagi could see them getting ready to fire.  
  
"Good bye" she said to everyone. Just when they were about to fire she felt her gundam jerk away. Heero had grabbed on to her and was puling her back to earth.  
  
"Heero stop!" Usagi yelled struggling in his grasp. Heero didn't reply. He didn't want to see her hurt.  
  
"Heero what the heck!?!" Usagi yelled.  
  
"Let me go!!!" Usagi screamed. Heero ignored her and kept going. Usagi could feel tears flowing down her. The cannon fired and barely missed them. Usagi's gundam was in bad shape. She was panting. She cried the whole way back. Her friends would be dead in a matter of hours. Why had Heero taken her back? Why didn't he just leave her so she could die?  
  
Usagi stayed in her gundam once it was on ground. The rest of the gundam pilots were already inside. She continued to cry. She stared down at the floor. She could see fallen tears on the floor. The door to her gundam opened. Heero stared at the sad Usagi. She ignored him and kept crying. He walked over to her. He unbuckled her and stood her up.  
  
"We will go get them" he said.  
  
"They will already be dead" Usagi growled. She burst into another fit of tears.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry into him. He didn't know why he was doing. It was as if he was acting without thought. Usagi kept crying. Her true protectors were dead. Usagi's head leaned against his chest. She kept crying and didn't know what to do. She could feel the warmth of his chest against her cheek. She noticed what was happening. She threw off his arms furious at him and ran out of destiny. She stared at his plain face. She looked him in the eyes madly. She cut her glance and ran. She ran so nobody would find her.  
  
Heero followed her slowly making sure she didn't run away. He followed her to a big oak tree in which she jumped into. He could see why she hid there. He would have never guessed. After about an hour he got tired of hiding behind a bush. He slowly walked up to the tree. He looked up and saw Usagi on the top branch. He jumped up and slowly made his way to the top. He pushed himself up and found himself face to face with her. He noticed she was asleep. She had cried herself to sleep. He balanced himself and slowly picked her up. He climbed down the tree with her in his arms. He jumped down and landed gracefully. He was surprised Usagi had not waken up.  
  
Heero opened the door to her room. He gently laid her down on her bed and put her under the covers. She gripped his hand. He rubbed her hand gently staring at her. Why was he acting this way? He was emotionless right? It had been different every time she was around. He couldn't avoid it. She had a strong soul. She could see the kindness of others. He leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead. She stirred for a sec but then let go of his hand. Heero got up and silently walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him. She needed her sleep. He would be waking her up early so they could go back for her friends. Other wise they would die.  
  
There is the 11th chapter. Hope you liked it!!!! I'm continuing to write. I hope you write reviews. It would make me so happy! I love reviews. It gives me encouragement to keep writing good. See ya! Ja ne! Usako 


	12. Emotions Revealed

Hey!!! How's it going?! I hope you liked the last chapter of my story. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS!!. IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!!! Please enjoy this next chapter! I don't own any of these characters!!! Thanx. Usako.  
  
  
  
"Usagi" Heero whispered shaking her slightly. Usagi opened her eyes to be looking into Heero's. "What is it?" she asked. "We're leaving for your friends" he said . Usagi sat up. So they were going to save them! Heero had saved her. She knew it from the start she just didn't want to believe it. She looked down and gripped her sheets. Heero tipped her chin up and stared at her sapphire eyes. She let a tear escape. "Come on" he said in his plain voice. Usagi nodded and got up. Heero took her hand and pulled her off the bed. She stared at his face searching his eyes. He still gripped her hands. They felt warm and protective. Why did he have to react this way? 'Because he cares for you' a voice in the back of her head said. 'I think I already know that' Usagi said to the voice. But what about me? 'I think you care too' the voice said. Usagi shook the voice. It was impossible. The way she had just reacted to him though put a doubt in that thought. She kept staring at him. She couldn't think of anything to say. She glanced down. "I'm ready" she said. Heero nodded and let go of her hand. They both walked down to their gundams and met everyone else there. They knew this would be the hardest part. They had to get the information and had to get the others out of there before killed.  
  
Usagi activated destiny and looked over at Wing Zero. He was so strong. Anyone who faced him usually died. Usagi didn't like killing all that much but knew she knew she was doing it for the peace of the people. She wanted to help earth's peace as much as she could. She pulled the lever and flew into the sky with destiny. They passed clouds of all shapes. She could see the long ocean down below. Just then the sky turned black and all she could see was endless amounts of brilliant white stars. It was so pretty. This was why she loved flying. She could see the beauty of the earth and space. They neared the oz base. It was big and took up a lot of space. "Me, Usagi and Trowa will get the info" Heero planned. "Duo, Wufei and Quatre, you go get the others" He said. They all nodded and took off to different spots of the bases.  
  
Usagi could see mobile suit guards guarding the entrance. She tightened her fists and got out her sword. She sliced them in half on her side. Heero did the same thing. They hid their gundams where they could come back to them. Usagi jumped down and landed on solid ground. Heero came up behind her. "Follow me" he said. Usagi nodded and did just that.  
  
They walked in the door and found soldiers waiting for them. They immediately got out their guns and started shooting. Usagi concentrated on the targets. There were at least twenty of them the. It took a good five minutes to finish. Usagi was too busy shooting to notice anything. Heero looked behind them and saw a soldier creeping behind Usagi. She wouldn't have time to turn around. Usagi heard the shot and closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come. It never came. She turned around and saw that Heero had blocked the bullet with his arm. Usagi saw that the blood was dripping. The soldier shot again and the bullet hit Heero's leg. "No!!!" Usagi yelled. She shot down the soldier and bent down on the floor and went level with him. He held his leg and grunted in pain. Usagi took some cloth and wrapped his arm and leg tightly. Usagi let out a tear. She wiped it off quickly but not fast enough. Heero saw the tear and wondered why she was crying. Did she really care for him? "Why did you do that?" she asked him. "So you wouldn't get hurt" he answered plainly as if it was too simple. Usagi nodded. She wondered why she had been crying. She didn't want to cry. It showed too many emotions. It showed the emotions that she had been keeping away. Maybe the voice had been right. Usagi didn't want to realize it though. "Let's go" Heero said. "But you're hurt" Usagi complained. "I'm fine" he said getting up on his feet. Usagi nodded and followed him down the hall to the control room.  
  
Wufei knocked down the soldier guarding the dungeon and took his keys. They walked in the room and saw several dungeon cells. They walked by and still did not see the other pilots. They came to the last one and saw all four knocked out on the floor. Wufei got out the keys and opened the cell. He bent down next to Haruka. He took out his water bottle and poured some water on her face. Haruka woke with a start. She sat up and coughed. "What happened?" she demanded. "You were captured" Wufei reminded her. Haruka nodded remembering everything that had happened before she had been knocked out. She stood up and got out her gun and went to the entrance of the cell I'll watch the entrance. You wake the others" she said. Wufei nodded and did the same for the other three. They all had the same reaction as Haruka had had. Duo turned on his communicator. "Heero we have the others, hurry up with the information" he said. He turned off his communicator. They got ready to leave when Duo's communicator went back on. "Duo I will be taking Heero back in destiny. Please take back Wing Zero" she said. "Oh I see, time alone eh?" Duo said grinning his eyebrows lifting up. "He got hurt" Usagi said trying to explain not wanting Duo to think that. Duo frowned. He thought that they had wanted some alone time. Instead his friend was hurt. Duo nodded and motioned the others.  
  
Usagi knocked open the control room door. They all walked in the room and went straight to the computers. After a couple of minutes she heard a reply from Heero. "I have it" he said pulling his disk out of the computer. He had broken into the system like he usually did. Usagi nodded and got up to leave. As they were getting closer to their gundams they were stopped by some soldiers.  
  
Usagi took out her gun and started shooting. Her and Trowa shot them all down. They walked to their gundams and Heero realized his was missing. "Where is Wing Zero?" he asked. "I told Duo to take him back. You are not in good condition to go home on your own" Usagi answered. "I would have been fine" Heero replied. Usagi took his hand and they went up to Destiny. She helped him in the door and closed it immediately. There wasn't much room in the area but enough to keep her and Heero in. Usagi started up Destiny and flew out of the base.  
  
Usagi put on full speed and started to fly back to earth. She then turned around to see mobile suits following them. Usagi shot her laser gun and shot all but one. The one came up to her and shot her form the back. Usagi flinched. "Hold on" she said to Heero. She took out her sword and sliced it in half. Usagi smiled. She looked to Heero. His face was pale. Usagi frowned. They had to get him to the medical unit. She took full speed and went back to earth.  
  
Usagi landed Destiny and got unbuckled. She took Heero and put his arm over her shoulder so she could help him. She noticed him getting very woozy and dizzy. She stopped and picked him up. He wasn't that heavy. She looked at his poor face. It was sweet but near dangerous wounds. Usagi nodded and ran to the medical unit. She didn't want to cry. She tried her hardest but knew a few had escaped. Heero squinted his eyes open. He saw Usagi's determined face. He also saw her face was streaked with tears, but why? Was she crying over him or something else? He tried to stay awake. "Were almost there" he heard Usagi said. He leaned himself against her. She was warm. He was counting on her now. His limp head leaned against her chest. He tried not to go unconscious. Everything was foggy. He saw her worried face one more time and then everything went black.  
  
She noticed Heero had gone unconscious. "Heero!" she yelled trying to shake him. She came up to the door. She threw them open. "He needs help quickly!" she yelled at the doctors. They looked at the unconscious Heero. They nodded and took his body into another room to take care of him. She sat in the seat outside. Was he truly OK? She heard voices in the hall. The rest of the others entered the room including the outers. "Princess!" they yelled. They ran up to her and gave her a hug. "I thought you all were dead" Usagi said. "We would have been fine" they said. Usagi tried to smile but Heero was still hurt. They noticed she was not happy. They nodded and sat down. Duo looked puzzled. Princess? They would not have been OK, so what were they talking about? "She is a princess" he asked letting it escape his mouth. They all looked frightened. They hadn't meant to blurt it out. "It's just a nickname we gave her" Hotaru lied. Duo was still puzzled but nodded. Were they hiding something that they hadn't told? They had been mysterious from the beginning so they could be hiding something. Duo knew asking would only cause trouble so he kept it to himself.  
  
Usagi could not tale the grief of waiting for Heero so she left the medical unit. She stared at the floor. Why had she let herself fall for him? He was like all the others right? So why was she crying? Was it because of him or hidden emotions? She walked up to the oak tree and jumped up. She grabbed the branch and pulled herself up. She sat on the branch. She looked out to the horizon and admired the sun. She knew now was the time sort herself out. She knew if she had gotten attached she would be hurt again if they got hurt. But had she gotten attached? She admired his strength, but was it something else. "No!!" she suddenly screamed out. She had made a promise right. Why did that have to be so difficult? She had to follow her promise. What if she broke it? 'No' Usagi thought shaking her head. 'Why not?' a voice asked. 'So I don't get hurt like last time' Usagi said back to the voice. She stared at her locket and rested her head on the tree. Heero had probably already seen some of her hidden emotions. How would she tell him? She knew that he would be unconscious for a while but she didn't know when. She inhaled the fresh air and closed her eyes trying to relax. She stood up at the sky and saw where she had flown from earlier. She closed her eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
Hey! Hope you liked this chapter I will continue to write till I finish this. please keep writing reviews to keep me goin. Thanx! Usako 


	13. Secrets Revealed

Hi! I can't wait to finish this chapter. It is one of my favorite chapters! You'll see! Don't worry this is a chapter of revealing truths! Please write reviews!!! I don't own any of these characters!! Here is the 13th chapter!  
  
Heero woke up in the stiff hospital bed. He took in his surroundings. He didn't like the hospital. It was a sign of weakness. Now he knew how Usagi had felt. He could still feel the pain in his arm and leg. It didn't hurt that much though. It was like a small sting. He remembered Usagi taking him here. He would have to thank her. 'Why not now?' a voice said. Heero didn't know about the voice but he did get up. A doctor came up. "I'm fine" Heero said not letting the doctor say anything. Heero walked silently out of the medical unit. He needed some answers from Usagi. Why did she hide everything? He knew there was something big and that it would put together who she was, why she was here, What really happened and where she came from. He walked limping down the hall to her bedroom. He opened the door slowly in case not to wake her up. All he saw was a flat bed though. She was not In her room. He thought of the many places she could be. He walked to the kitchen and did not find her. She was not training or in the exercise room or pool. He began to get worried. He looked around the last place, her exercise route outside. She was not there either he began to run around. He got tired for a sec and leaned against a tree. It then snapped to him! He looked up and sure enough saw her in the tree. He slowly climbed up to her branch. When he got level with her he noticed she was sleeping. It looked as if she had not slept very well though. He looked at her quiet face. Just then he saw her eyes slowly open.  
  
Usagi opened her eyes after hearing something. She looked in front of her. "Hi" she said to him. "Morning" he answered plainly. She then noticed something. "You're out of the medical unit" she said. "Yeah, I wanted to get out of there" he said. Usagi looked down. She didn't want to look at him. "Thank you for protecting me" she said softly. Heero looked at her. Something was bothering her, he could tell.  
  
He lifted her chin. He made her stare at him. "What are you hiding?" He asked to her sad face. This question struck Usagi hard. Nobody had asked her yet. She didn't want anyone to. It was meant to stay hidden. She half gasped at the question. Her face went very sad. She could feel her eyes all watery. He stared at her. Why was she so sad? He leaned closer to her. She could feel his warm sweet breath. She stared at him. His eyes were as soft as the sun. She stood at his hypnotizing gaze. She could feel her eyes swell up. Their faces were an inch apart. He stared at her eyes. "Why are you running away?" he whispered before closing the space between their faces. He tasted her sweet soft lips as they touched. It was soft and passionate. It brought out both their emotions. Usagi didn't prevent this one. She had broken her promise. Her heart stung in pain. She let the tears finally fall. Heero felt the tears hit his cheek. He broke the kiss and sadly stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My..., My promise. It's broken" she whispered. The tears kept flowing. She would be hurt again if he left. She never had wanted to break her promise. "Promise?" he asked. "I... Promised that I wouldn't fall in love again" she said softly still crying. "Why?" he asked. "Because that love was killed and I was left alone" she confessed. "Why did you hide this?" he asked. "I..I don't know" she whimpered. Heero put it together so far. It made sense. When he had almost kissed her before she had run away. This time she hadn't this time because she had loved him even more. He looked at her. "Please tell me" he pleaded knowing there was one big secret she was hiding. This made her cry even more. He took her hand and rubbed her palm. She nodded slowly and took his hand.  
  
A bright light surrounded them. Usagi turned into princess Serenity with her wings. Was she an angel? Heero stared at her beauty inside and out. It was see able. He saw a crystal shining in front of her chest. Her sad face looked up to the sky. She held out her hand out for him. He took it and looked at her. Her eyes were closed. She was calm but sad. He knew she was revealing a big secret now. Why did she have wings, and why was there a bright light coming from her. She spread out her wings and gripped Heero's hand tighter. She flew with him in the sky and into the clouds. Everything was silent and a soft sweet melody played in the background. Heero looked at the view. It was even more beautiful. It was like a heaven. She looked like a goddess. Was she? Heero wouldn't believe it. She took him out of the atmosphere and into space. He was surprised he could breath. Why was he still alive from these altitudes? He watched as Usagi took him straight to the moon. They landed in a place that looked like someone had once lived at. The ruins were crumpled and damaged. It looked like things had grown here. Usagi took him to the temple of the palace. She stood facing him. She took both of his hands. Her face glowed with health. She didn't want this secret to be revealed but she wanted him to understand.  
  
Another bright light surrounded just them and he felt like he was flying somewhere else. He was slowly flying past images and explanations of her life. Hers had been like his. She had to fight young and help the earth. He watched as sad scenes go by. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Now most of her secret was revealed. He came upon the last set of images and they looked not so long ago. It was the time right before she had gotten here. He saw her being betrayed by her inner protectors and how her love was killed. Then just as their attack came again at Usagi a bright light flashed came again and he was staring at her. That's where it had stopped. Had she died? She was still living. Had she been born again? He awed at what she had been through and who she really was. He opened his mouth to say something but she silenced him with her finger. "Now you know" she said sadly. Heero nodded. There was nothing more to say. She took his hand and they flew back to earth.  
  
They landed back in the tree. Usagi's clothes turned back to normal. A new set of tears came down her face. Now he knew. He knew why she had kept everything. He took her in his embrace. She cried allowing him to hold her. She let everything she had been holding out now. She kept crying softly. Why did it have to be this way. Her whole life had been miserable from the start. There was never any peace. Heero could hear her thoughts. He felt sorry for her. She had saved the world so many times and still was not happy. He was holding a soft and powerful angel in his arms. All he cared about though was her. He didn't care how she looked he liked her for who she was. He let go and stared her in the eyes. "I want you to be happy" he whispered plainly. Usagi nodded. He kissed her again but this time more passionate. He deepened the kiss a little. She kissed back a little too taking him in. They felt like they would lift off the ground. They both felt light-headed. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She played with his soft brown hair. Her hand fell to his face sweeping across it. She painted a picture in her mind. She could see his past and could see into his soul. She put her hands on his shoulders. They slowly parted the kiss and kept staring at each other. "Thank you" Usagi finally whispered. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. She was weak from the display of power. He brought her out of the tree. She rested her head against his chest and felt it's warmth. She felt safe in his strong arms. He went inside with her. She looked up at his face. She knew it looked plain but it was much more to her. They showed sadness death happiness, strength and a lot more. She smiled and closed her eyes. Heero was surprised to see a smile on her face. He knew when she had smiled at him it had always been fake but this one was true.  
  
I know not much happened but it was planned to be a chapter of Usagi and Heero revealing truths. Please write reviews! It would make me really happy! I will keep writing! Don't worry! Thanx! Usako! 


	14. Too Nervous

Hi! I hoped you liked the last chapter! I did! It was so sweet! Neways I have to put more action right now other wise it would be too happy! It wouldn't be any fun! Te he ! please write reviews. I don't own any of these characters! Thanx ! Usako  
  
Usagi woke up the next morning. She couldn't get the thoughts of yesterday out of her head. She knew she had broken her promise. She also realized that she was happier now though. She thought of his soft brown hair. His prussian colored eyes, the strong arms and legs. Usagi shook her head. She was getting way to attached for her job. All she needed to do was love him right? Why was that so difficult. She noticed she had used a large amount of power yesterday so Heero had carried her back. She felt warm and protected around him. He was different than Mamoru. Mamoru had given her comfort but Heero had given her more than that. She smiled and got out of bed.  
  
She couldn't stop thinking about him. It was like a curse. She knew she liked him but she didn't want to admit it yet. What if she got hurt again. What if the inners come? She kept asking herself questions. She tried to shake them off. She put on a tight tee shirt and a pair of jean capris and went to go eat breakfast.  
  
During the meal Heero kept staring at her. He hoped she was happy. She didn't look sad at all. She gave him a small smile and sat across from him. Duo looked up from eating and saw the two. A little bit of jealousy hit him but he also knew this would happen. He looked at the others around the table. It was too silent. "Say something!" he blurted out frustrated. Everyone stared at him. "What?" he asked. "Shut up Maxwell" Wufei said. "Aw come on Wu-man" Duo teased. "Don't call me that!" Wufei yelled. Duo sighed and put his elbows on the table. "I'm bored" he said. No one replied. This made Duo mad. "Fine be that way" he said leaving the table.  
  
Just as he left a conversation was brought up. "We start school Tuesday" Quatre said. Usagi glanced up. "What school?" she asked. "Peacecraft Acadamy School" Heero answered. "I'll show you around" He added. Usagi nodded and the conversation went on. "Do you like school Usagi?" Quatre asked. Usagi gave a shrug. "I guess" she answered. "It is fun but it isn't my most favorite thing." She added. Quatre nodded understandingly. Usagi got up to put her dish away. She went for a walk around the garden.  
  
Usagi sat on the ridge of the fountain. She watched as birds flew by. She liked to rest like this. She wasn't so sure about school though. What if nobody liked her? What if she did bad in school? Usagi was scared to think of all the possible things that could happen. She remembered when she would have so much fun with the inners. She knew she would have to face them again. She stared into the water. She saw images of war and death. She saw tears and blood. The future would not be a good one. She stared sadly in the water. She turned around when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked into Heero's eyes. "I can only see pain and death" she said sadly. "You can change that though" he said. Usagi nodded. If she used the silver crystal she could help bring peace but if something went wrong she could destroy many lives in the process. She stood up from where she was sitting. She stretched her arms and yawned taking in a big breath of fresh air. "I'm tires" she said. Heero brushed her hair back. He could tell she was afraid of something and was hiding it form him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Usagi looked shocked. Was she that easy to read? "I'm just a little nervous about school" she answered. Heero nodded. His face showed no emotion. "I'll be there" he mentioned. "I know but what if I'm not welcome to others?" she asked. "You'll be fine" Heero answered as if it were no big deal. Usagi smiled warmly and nodded. Heero got up and left.  
  
Usagi walked into Quatre's room. He was waiting reading a book. He looked up and greeted her with a smile. "Hello" he greeted. "Hi" Usagi replied. Quatre got out his violin and handed it to her. "What would you like to practice today?" he asked her letting her pick. "Gavotte" Usagi answered. Quatre nodded and got out the music. Gavotte was Usagi's favorite piece. It was really fun to play. She stroked the rosin on the bow and stared at Quatre. He looked in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?" Usagi asked him. "Oh nothing" he answered blushing. He had been thinking of her. Usagi put the stand in front of her and put the music on it. "Play the first part for me" Quatre said. Usagi nodded and lifted the violin. She glanced at the music and planned out how she would start. She started to flow the bow on the strings of the violin. She tried to play as graceful as Quatre did. Her eyes followed the notes on the page. The movements came automatically to her. She thought this was the best one she had played.  
  
Heero peeked in Quatre's room. He thought it was Quatre who had been playing. Instead it was Usagi. Her music sounded as if it was an angel playing it. She was an angel. He watched her stroke the bow. She looked so graceful when she played. He could almost see her wings. The melody sounded soothing. It was happy too. He looked at Quatre who was eyeing Usagi. Heero felt a hint of jealousy. He knew though Usagi would make the right decision. He watched as Usagi played the last notes. Heero decided to leave so he didn't distract her.  
  
"Very good" Quatre said to Usagi. Usagi smiled. She was happy with herself. She was glad Heero had dropped by. She was glad he had enjoyed her playing. She could sense him the whole time. "What now?" she asked Quatre. "Why don't we work on this piece" he suggested bringing out another piece of music out. Usagi nodded. "Play the first two lines" Quatre said. Usagi nodded and started to play again.  
  
Usagi looked around the store for supplies. She found a binder and took it out. It had a slight hint of glitter and was light blue. It was really pretty. Usagi took it and kept walking. She found a book bag and other miscellaneous items for school. She put it all in her cart. She was here with the outers. Hotaru stayed with her and the rest went to a different section of the store. Usagi walked in line to buy her things. It hadn't taken time to buy the things she needed. Later they were supposed to be meeting the boys in town to go eat. They were trying to have fun while there was time left. School started tomorrow. Usagi hoped she would make new friends here. She felt so alone. She didn't know anyone in the area except the people she now lived with. It's not that she didn't like them she just wanted to meet someone new.  
  
Usagi got out of the car looking around. They weren't there yet. She looked up and down the street. "Miss me?" a male voice asked as they wrapped their arms around her waist. Usagi looked back to see Heero. He kissed her on the cheek. "Heero!" she said playfully. "You're not acting yourself tonight are you?" Usagi asked him. Heero stared at her. She was right. She made him act different. He took his arms off her and took her hand. "So where are we eating?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know we'll have to find out" Duo teased. Hotaru just laughed. Usagi looked up at Heero and smiled. "Then let's go look" she exclaimed. They nodded and went walking down the streets.  
  
Usagi took her last bite of cake and slouched back in her seat. "I'm stuffed" she said. "Me too" Duo agreed nodding. Heero caught the waiter and asked for the check. "I'll pay" Usagi said. "Don't worry about it" Heero said in his monotone voice. Usagi pouted but let him pay in the end. Heero took the hand of the exhausted Usagi back to the car. Quatre sat in the front with Wufei. Usagi sat in the right side, Heero sat in the middle and Trowa sat on the left side. Duo ended up going with the outers home. Usagi could feel her eyelids drooping. She wanted to go to bed as soon as she got home because the next day was the first day of school. She leaned on Heero's chest and closed her eyes.  
  
Heero didn't complain but didn't want to exactly show his emotions. He looked at her innocent face. He didn't know why he got these strange feelings when he was with her. He stared outside and saw the others driving next to them. Duo looked at them and stuck his tongue out. Heero was going to pull out his gun but didn't want to move so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Usagi. He gave his death glare to Duo and mouthed 'Omae O Korusu' as Duo and the others sped past them. (Haruka is obviously driving because they were speeding.  
  
"Can we go faster?" Wufei asked Quatre.  
  
"We are already going ten miles over the speed limit" Quatre said.  
  
"So?" Wufei asked.  
  
Quatre shook his head. "I don't think we want to crash do we?" he asked keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
Wufei crossed his arms and gripped his katana to kill Duo later.  
  
Quatre's car slowed down and came to a stop at his mansion. Heero unbuckled Usagi and picked her up in his arms. He carried her in his arms and walked into Quatre's mansion. He was met by an annoying Duo at the door. Heero gave him a death glare before he could say anything. Heero ignored Duo following him and went to put Usagi down on her bed. He put her under the covers and pulled them over her. She slightly moved in her sleep but then relaxed. Heero bent down and kissed her on the forehead. He got up and walked out of her room. "Good night" he whispered and then went to his room so he could get some sleep.  
  
Hey! How was that?! Sorry I haven't updated! I have been busy all week! O well ja ne! Usako 


	15. Another Love Gone

Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't written this in a long time! I really am! I got lost I my other fanfic! I hope you like this chapter! I am planning something drastic but you will just have to find out what! Te he! ^_^ ~_^ To the story!  
  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked around. It was six and she had to take a shower for school. She looked out the window. It was a cloudy and rainy day. I made her feel down. A shiver ran down her spine. Why did it have to be gloomy on a day like this? Even with her being nervous this was going to be tough. When she had been on the moon her mom used to tell her that rainy days meant something was going to happen, more likely bad. Usagi gripped her sheets but then got up for her shower. She grabbed her new uniform that Quatre had given her the night before and went in the bathroom.  
  
Usagi pulled her hair this way and that. She started to form balls on her head. When she was done two meatballs were neatly formed on her head. She smiled and grabbed her new school bag. She smiled to herself and walked out of her room to join every one for breakfast.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table and eyed Heero. He realized her gaze and looked away. Usagi still felt a little uncomfortable knowing that she had revealed her secret to him and that he had kissed her. Usagi broke her glance with him and eyed her plate of eggs and toast. Usagi started a conversation with Hotaru and tried to avoid Heeros gaze although she had stared him back once or twice. Usagi knew he was thinking the same thing. They both wished this hadn't happened. Now it would be harder with their missions. It was now seven and time to leave. A bubble formed in Usagi's throat but she gulped it down. She just hoped that this day would turn out to be OK. She stared out the window. It was still raining and gray and gloomy.  
  
Usagi stepped out of Quatres limo. Students stared at them. They knew they were honor students but they didn't know there was a new one. Usagi. Usagi smiled weakly as she walked into the school with the others. She tried to keep her calm. Why did she feel this way?! Couldn't she just hide her emotions? Usagi nodded to herself and now felt a little braver as they walked into the huge school. They all walked up to the desk and signed in. They would be getting dorms and dorm partners.  
  
Usagi stood up and signed in and waited for the lady to tell what dorm room she was in. She expected to probably be farther than the others. Maybe she would be put with one of the girls. Usagi watched as the others walked to their dorm. Heero walked away with them gazing back at her. Usagi frowned and then turned back to the lady.  
  
"Here is your key and information for your classes. You will be in dorm 411."  
  
Usagi nodded and grabbed her stuff walking down the hall to where her dorm would be. Other girls watched as she passed by. What was so different about her? Usagi could feel their stares. Most of the people who went here were rich but the group had gotten a different way in. Even though Quatre did have the money the school knew about them being secret so they let them in.  
  
Usagi slid the key in the door and slowly opened the door. She looked around. It was just like a hotel room, but better. There were two rooms, each with their own bathroom. There was a living room with a TV and then there was a kitchen. Each bedroom had its own TV too. The separate rooms also had a desk for work. There was a small room for laundry in the hall. Usagi opened her door to her room and put her suitcase down. She didn't have much since she had been transferred here. Usagi walked around the dorm and realized the other separate room door was closed and there was a light on. She slowly crept up to it and knocked on the door softly. No one answered. Usagi knocked a little harder this time.  
  
The door opened only to reveal a familiar face. Yes, it was Heero. Usagi stepped back and gasped. Heero didn't know what to say. How could he be her dorm room partner? This couldn't be happening! Usagi could feel her throat welling up inside. She felt her eyes glaze over. She was stronger than this. "I guess I'm your partner then aren't I?" she asked with a whimper. "Hnn" he grunted in a reply. Usagi stared at the ground and nodded. She started to walk away when she felt him grab her hand.  
  
She looked back but tried not get locked in his stare. Why did she still feel so uncomfortable? He pulled her in so his hands were on her shoulders. Usagi looked away trying not to stare at him. His breath tickled her face. 'What is happening?' Heero asked himself. 'I shouldn't be doing this but.....' his thoughts trailed off. Finally a tear escaped her eye. Heero bent down and kissed it away. His lips then covered hers in a full kiss.  
  
He wrapped one arm around her petite waist and pulled her against him. His other hand cupped her cheek. His fingers traced her face taking her in. The kiss was soft and feathery. Usagi started to respond and was lost in a swirl of thoughts. He didn't apply as much pressure. He knew she didn't want to go that far. His kiss was so light it was as if it wasn't even there. It felt like she was his. She was all his. Usagi couldn't stop kissing him. She was lost in her passion. Both of them knowing this wasn't right. Usagi's hands wrapped around Heero's neck and she played with strands of hair. Usagi's lungs were begging for air and she did not want to let go. She felt small and weak. She wanted his comfort. Why were these feelings coming out like this? She felt small when pressed against him. His chest was warm and muscular. Finally the kiss was broken and they were left staring at each other.  
  
Usagi was lost in his Prussian eyes. They may have been plain but she could see right through them. She then pulled herself together. She did her best to hide her emotions. She was turning into who she used to be. The weak innocent Usagi Tsukino. Now she was someone different. The old her was gone. A tear trailed down Usagis cheek. Heero wiped it off of her cheek. "We need to get to class" came Heero's monotone voice. Usagi looked down and nodded. He took her hand and rubbed her palm. They walked out of the dorm and toward class. 'Why is this happening!' he screamed in his head. He let go of her hand and walked away. Usagi looked at him confused. He started to run. He ran down the hall and towards the class.  
  
Usagi wanted to cry more. Was he in the same situation or was it something different? What was going through the perfect soldier's head? She calmly walked into her class where Heero had already been seated. He was not new to this class but she was. The teacher looked up and gave her a warm smile. Usagi weakly smiled back and walked up to her.  
  
"You must be the new student. I'm Mrs.Tally, It would be helpful if you introduced yourself." She said.  
  
Usagi nodded and stared at the class.  
  
"Class we have a new student" Mrs.Tally announced.  
  
Usagi smiled and introduced herself. "My name is Usagi Tsukino and I'm eighteen"  
  
Usagi said trying to smile. She only got a few smiles back. Usagi knew there was no running back. She was strong and knew she could last.  
  
"Usagi you can take a seat next to Heero" Mrs.Tally said. Usagi nodded and tried not to flinch. This was going to be tough.  
  
Usagi slowly took her seat and felt the same bubble in her throat. Her chin quavered as if it were shivering. She tried to keep herself calm and tried not to look at Heero. Why did their feelings have to be so different? Usagi slapped herself mentally and paid attention to what the teacher had to say. She could feel Heero staring at her but she tried to avoid him. She knew he was trying not to look at her so why was he?  
  
Heero couldn't stop thinking of Usagi. Why was she so different? Why was he falling for her? Was it because she was beautiful? Was it because she was an angel? Deep down thought he knew it was something else. Why was he acting so weak? Emotions would just be worse for war. He had to stop the non- - sense. He looked over to her and saw her trying not to cry. He wanted to reach over and comfort her. He mentally slapped him. This had to end. No more. He nodded to himself and looked at Usagi one more time.  
  
Usagi walked with the boys and the outers to go for lunch. She remained silent the whole time. She looked down at her feet. She couldn't have felt worse. Then she ended up being wrong. For the next moment what she saw made her heart rip into shreds.  
  
"HEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came a yell. Heero immediately looked up. 'No!' he screamed in his head. 'Not you!'. He looked around for a place to hide. They were in a thin hallway with no rooms. His face filled with panic.  
  
All of the rest looked up. "Wufei hide me" Duo mentioned. Wufei was already angry. "Not the baka weak onna again!" he yelled in fury. "Yuy you attract too much attention" Wufei yelled. Heero tried to remain calm. He heard footsteps running toward them. 'Help' he pleaded. Just then Relena Peacecraft came into view. She ran up to Heero and hugged him to death. Heero winced. He hoped Usagi was not watching. He struggled in Relenas grip but she had him too tight.  
  
Usagi watched the whole scene. Her face went pale at what she saw. 'No' she thought. 'This can't be!' she screamed in her head. She stood frozen looking at Heero and this other girl. She took in big breaths all of them uneven. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her and kicked on the ground. She had already lost one person she loved, now another? This couldn't happen. The crystal had sent her here for a better life and this is what she had been given? How could Heero do this?  
  
"Heero..........no" she whispered before breaking into tears and running down the hall. Heero watched in pain as he saw her run away. This was all Relenas fault. Now Usagi would never come back. Something inside wanted to cry and scream in furry and in sadness. He had lost someone important to him. He started to run after her trying to catch up. Then he lost her down a hall. He searched all of the rooms but couldn't find her. 'Why?' he asked himself. Now she was gone. Would she come back? His emotions started to come up. A pain in his heart swelled up. Why did this have to happen? 'Usagi please!' he pleaded with all of his might.  
  
  
  
Usagi had heard his cry. She wouldn't go after him. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She had now lost two people. Why had the crystal even given her a second life? Why couldn't she just die? It was never her decision. It was always the crystals. Usagi was on the school grounds but she was outside in a large tree so no one would find her. She let a few tears down but then wiped them. "Maybe I wasn't meant for this world" Usagi whispered. She stared down at the crystal. Why did it do this to her? Usagi wanted comfort, but she wasn't going to get it. No one was here for her.  
  
Heero walked in the dorm after school, now determined to find Usagi. First he checked through the dorm but she wasn't there. He walked out and thought of all the places she could be. It then snapped to him. She had always liked trees. He ran outside and looked for her. It was pouring rain. She could already have caught a cold. He grabbed a jacket and ran out. He mainly looked for bigger trees.  
  
Heero had been running around for a half an hour and still couldn't find her. He began to panic. Finally he spotted a tree hidden from others and he ran up to it. 'Please' he begged. Heero started to climb the tree. Finally he spotted her. He sighed in relief and went to get her. When he got to her she was asleep and shivering to death. He immediately put his jacket around her and picked her up. She now could be seriously sick. Even more worried Heero went back to the dorm trying his best not to wake her.  
  
Heero quietly placed her in her bed and put extra blankets on her. He wen to go get the thermometer and some hot tea. He slowly put the thermometer in her mouth and waited for the result. Finally it beeped and he read it. 102. He knew she would just need sleep and warm things. He was glad he had brought some medicine with him. He would just have to wait till she woke up.  
  
Hey! I hoped you all liked that! Sorry I havn't updated! I have been working on my other fic! Gomen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I have to go so I can continue typing! Ja ne! Usako (Usagi Princess) 


	16. Forgiveness

Hey here is chap 16! Hope you like it! I don't like saying much so you can get to the story. Here it is!!!!!!  
  
********************Usagi's Dream***************************  
  
Usagi continued her jog as always and continued down one of the many ally ways. She heard her breath clearly but kept going then all of the sudden she stopped. In front of her was Mamoru on his motorcycle. He couldn't see her for some odd reason. Usagi ran after him and came out of the Ally way. When she came to a large street she realized what was going to happen. Her eyes widened in fear. 'No! Not again. Please!' she yelled desperately yelled in her head. She ran for him but the inners beat her to him. She watched as they combined their power and it hit him with one force.  
  
"Iie!!!!" She screamed. Usagi ran to Mamoru but before she got there he disappeared and so did the scouts. Suddenly Heero appeared. Usagi stepped back. He looked hurt. "Heero..........." She whispered. He shook his head and walked away. Usagi ran after him. Just as she reached him he disappeared. Suddenly Relena showed up. She had a smirk on her face. She mouthed 'He's mine'.  
  
"Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. Heero!!!!!! Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. *********************************End of Usagi's Dream****************************************  
  
Usagi sat up straight in her bed. Her face was streamed with tears. Her head throbbed in pain and she felt dizzy. She looked around and noticed she was back in her dorm. She held her hands to her head trying to get rid of the pain. She sobbed the pain out of her heart but it wouldn't come out. "Iie, Why did this happen?" she whispered. Just then Heero burst through the door from hearing her scream. He had heard his name and immediately gotten up.  
  
Usagi looked up and stared sadly at him. "Usagi" he softly whispered.  
  
He stepped forward wanting to comfort her but she shook her head.  
  
"Iie" she answered. She got out of bed and tried to run away but he caught her in his arms.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed.  
  
"Usagi no, your sick, get back in bed" he answered in a grave tone  
  
She looked him in the eyes and stared at him angrily. He had broken her heart why should she listen to him? But why had she seen Relena in her dream? Did she have anything to do with this? Maybe Heero had nothing to do with this. She shook her head but did what he said.  
  
She walked back to her bed and laid down. Tears softly trailed down her cheek. Heero stepped forward. "Usagi, I didn't mean to, It's not what you think" he explained.  
  
"Then what was it?" Usagi bit harshly.  
  
Heero was hurt by her remark but answered slowly.  
  
"She thinks I like her, she has followed me since I was given a mission to protect her. She has a little crush on me. She is only a mission to me, nothing more"  
  
Usagi stared at him for a while. She couldn't believe it. Was he really telling the truth? She couldn't tell. She held her hands to her head. Her face was now numb with tears.  
  
"Just leave" she sobbed.  
  
She couldn't stand the face he had given her. She couldn't do this. She needed him. She did believe him but she wasn't ready to go back into his arms. She cried in confusion. He left her room and went into to his own slamming his door. Both were in pain. Usagi slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep again.  
  
Usagi woke the next morning and she looked at her clock. She couldn't possibly go to school. She felt a little better but she still needed rest. She slowly climbed out of bed. She walked into the kitchen to already find Heero there typing away on his laptop. She didn't feel like talking to him but she was curious on why he was staying from school. Was he staying to watch over her. Her curiosity won and she asked him.  
  
"Why aren't you in school?" she asked.  
  
"I have to watch over you" he said in his monotone voice.  
  
"I can take care of myself you know" she retorted.  
  
Heero tried not to flinch. Why had this happened? He hadn't wanted to brake up. He wanted Usagi back. He hated Relena. He didn't care if she died. He wished she would. How could she do this?! Heero continued to type on his laptop and didn't reply.  
  
Usagi sighed and grabbed and apple from the fruit bowl and left again for her room. A tear slid down her cheek. Why did she have to be mean to him? She had wanted to protect her heart from getting hurt again.  
  
She logged on her la top and checked her mail. There was a new mission. She opened and read it.  
  
Dear pilot 06  
  
You are to destroy the base in Tokyo, Japan. You will need to sleep over night at a hotel with Oz leaders hidden in it. I advise you to be careful and silent. I just want you to hear their plans. Do not destroy anything! You are either to Accept or not to. Dr.J  
  
Usagi sighed. And shut her laptop. She grabbed a small suitcase out of her closet and started to pack a few clothes. She walked out of her room seeing Heero was doing the same. She ignored him and walked out the door to got get her gundam.  
  
Usagi flew her gundam over in the skies. She could see everyone around her. They were all traveling together. Next to her was Hotaru. Usagi smiled thinking of the cheerful girl. On her other side was Haruka. Haruka was always protective for Usagi. She knew Haruka was not very happy at Heero right now. Thinking of Heero made Usagi's tears come back. Usagi still had a bit of a fever but she ignored it. She noticed Heero trailing behind the rest of the group. Usagi had not meant to hurt him. She just wasn't ready yet. A tear came down her cheek but she wiped it away.  
  
"Why did everything happen like this?" she sobbed silently. Suddenly her communicator came on.  
  
"Usagi are you all right?" Hotaru asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine" Usagi sniffled.  
  
Hotaru nodded.  
  
"Everything will be all right" Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
Usagi smiled back and the communicator was cut off.  
  
She sighed and hoped this mission soon would end.  
  
Heero slowly trailed behind. He couldn't get his mind off Usagi. He knew it was unhealthy for his missions but it kept nagging at him. He stared at destiny. He hoped Usagi was all right. She could faint any second with her cold. He had tried to stay behind her but now he could tell Duo was getting suspicious. He boosted his rockets and flew ahead of everyone. He wanted to get rid of it. 'Stop!' he begged.  
  
Usagi watched as Heero passed her and wondered what he was thinking. She wanted to go up and hug him. She wished she wouldn't have to break his heart. "I'm sorry Heero" she whispered in the dark gundam.  
  
Usagi landed Destiny and slowly came out. She didn't feel like jumping. She carried her small suitcase and met up with the outers and the rest of the boys. Hotaru stared at her and Heero. She didn't know what was going on but she wished it would be over. It made the rest of the group silent. Duo couldn't take it anymore so he spoke up.  
  
"So do we each get our own bed?" he asked hoping for a yes.  
  
"No" Quatre answered.  
  
"There were only three rooms left and one of them has only one bed" Quatre said sighing.  
  
"What!?" Duo shrieked.  
  
"I'm not with Wu-man" he announced  
  
"My name is not Wu-man it's Wufei you braided baka!" Wufei screamed.  
  
"Enough" Quatre barked breaking the two of them up.  
  
"We'll have to sleep in pairs, Duo you will be with Trowa got it?" Quatre said planning out who slept with who.  
  
"Fine" Duo said but you could also see an unhappy face coming from trowa.  
  
"I'll be with Quatre" Wufei muttered.  
  
Hotaru immediately went up to Setsuna and held her arm declaring she was with her.  
  
Haruka grabbed Michiru's hand and they stayed together.  
  
Usagi wasn't even paying attention till Hotaru brought her name up. She didn't care really as long as she could get some sleep.  
  
"What about Usagi?" Hotaru asked looking confused.  
  
Duo looked around at the pairs and tried hard not to burst out laughing.  
  
"Looks like she'll have to be with Heero" he said in a sing- song voice.  
  
Usagi stared emotionlessly at the ground. Why me? Why does this always happen? She stared sadly at the ground knowing what this meant. She knew she would have to confess to him some time. She kicked at the dirt and then it was immediately changed to pavement. They were now at the hotel.  
  
Heero was shocked. Now he was paired up with Usagi. Maybe he could get her to believe him. He wished. He had to try though. Otherwise he didn't know what he would do.  
  
Usagi took the key from Quatre and opened the door to the hotel room. Heero followed behind her as she slowly opened it. Inside was a queen-sized bed. She sighed and put her stuff down. They were supposed to go spy on the meeting downstairs. She ignored Heero and walked out.  
  
Usagi stood by the door with Hotaru and listened carefully. "Lady Une you are to take care of the troops at point D" Treize explained. "Then you will move them out to point G where we think the Gundam Pilots will go." Treize finished. Une nodded and saluted him before getting ready to leave. Usagi and Hotaru sneaked away and back to the hotel rooms.  
  
"They think we will be attacking them in China" Usagi explained to the rest.  
  
"Are we sure on all of this though?" Trowa asked.  
  
Heero nodded. "I see where they will be going with this" he explained.  
  
The rest nodded and got up.  
  
"Get some sleep, we'll meet down stairs in the lobby at six" Duo announced.  
  
Usagi nodded and got up. She was thinking of sleeping on the floor. She walked into the hotel room and got her pajamas out. She walked into the bathroom and got changed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. She slipped on her pajamas, which were a tight tank top and capris.  
  
Usagi walked out of the bathroom and grabbed some blankets and started to spread them out on the floor. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and looked him in the eye. "Heero please" she begged telling him not to do this to her. For once she saw emotions in his eyes. She searched them and started to feel the tears.  
  
"Usa, please don't do this to me, I know you believe me" he said putting it in one phrase.  
  
Usagi looked away. He had known it all along. A tear slid down. "But when I saw her hugging you I......." she trailed off with Heero putting his finger on her lips.  
  
She looked at him again. "You know I hate her" he whispered.  
  
Usagi could feel more tears streaming down her face but she was already lost in Heero's gaze. His eyes captured hers and searched them for a truth. Her lips were in a frown. Usagi's tears stopped for a couple seconds while she continued to search his eyes. Her eyes were so blurry it made her eyes look like an ocean. Heero felt her soft breath on his face. His face inched closer to hers as he was locked on her. She let another tear escape and he leaned closer and kissed it away on her cheek. He kissed away every tear leaving a hot trail down her cheek.  
  
Then his lips found hers in a passionate kiss. It was soft gentle, forgiving and touching. Usagi was lost within him. He wrapped his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. Usagi's arms snaked around his neck and played with his soft brown hair. Soon the gentle kiss became more passionate. Heero applied more pressure on her lips. Usagi answered his kiss and responded to it. Then she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip and run across it. She answered and parted her lips letting him enter. His tongue brushed against every part of her mouth. She almost startled him by bringing her tongue to his. They seemed to be lost not knowing what was happening. They were in such a daze they didn't even pay attention to any thing. Their tongues seemed to be glued to each other. Heero tightened his grip to her waist and her body was glued to his. She only had on her pajamas and they were pretty tight. Usagi took the chance roam in his mouth as they continued the kiss. She didn't care about air.  
  
They slowly parted the kiss but Heero didn't stop. He laid a trail of gentle kisses down her cheek, to her jaw and then her neck. He seemed to be trailing his tongue upon her neck. He slowly backed away but didn't let go of her. He pulled her closer to him so there was no possible space in between them and hugged her. She laid her head on his chest as she stayed in his embrace. She had finally given in to him. She didn't feel guilty anymore though. Finally she whispered to him.  
  
"I'm tired" she whispered. She tried to keep her eyes open with all of her might. He nodded and slowly picked her up. She was very light and easy to carry. He opened the covers and put her under them. He then turned the light off and crawled in next to her. The room was very silent and still. He took his arms and wrapped them around her waist and brought her back against his chest. He laid his head on hers and slowly closed his eyes. She felt warm against him and sighed. She finally could relax. She let everything take her in and then they both fell asleep.  
  
Hey! I finally finished this chap! Yay! So far I have updated almost every story in one day! What an accomplishment! Lol! I knew I could do it! Ne who I'll see ya lata! Ja ne! (REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Usagi Princess ^_^ 


	17. Visions of Danger

Hey! Sorry it took a while for this one! Finally I have extra time yay! School takes a lot of time when you do lots of other activities like sports. Sigh. OK on to the next chap!  
  
Usagi slowly became conscious of what was happening. A small light came through the window curtains. She could feel the light on her closed eyelids and she tried to keep them closed. She then was aware of the warm heat that kept her warm all night long. She felt the two arms still around her and they seemed to not want to let go. She was cuddled as close as she could so she wouldn't get cold from the room's freezing temperature. She felt his chest against her back and his slow steady breath at the back of her neck. She tried to recall everything that had happened the past few days. Just thinking of it made her frown. Why had she ignored Heero even if he had been right? Was she still afraid of love? What was the rock hard feeling in her that wouldn't come out? It made her start to feel frustrated. What decision was she supposed to make in her life? Which one would help her in the path to a happier life? She started to slowly tremble at the pressure of the questions she was asking herself. Her breathing became an uneven pattern and she gripped one of the hands around her waste. She was so scared from her emotions. She hadn't felt them in so long like this.  
  
She then felt a tear fall down her cheek and slide to the pillow beneath it. She then felt herself become colder even with him next to her. She hated this feeling when she cried. She then felt a hand around her waist slide up and rub her arm, stroking it slowly. She felt him embrace her harder and she accepted his comfort. She felt him move closer and hug her close for comfort.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked in a monotone voice.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She didn't feel like talking about this one. She was the one who would only understand this, not anyone else. He nodded slightly and comforted her the best he could. He kissed her cheek a few times and stroked through her hair. Finally after a few minutes she calmed down and started to relax in his arms. She just tried to get it out of her head. When the time came she would make her decision, though she knew she partially had already had. She turned to face him slowly and looked into his eyes. Tears were still flowing down her cheeks. She slowly laid her forehead on his chest. His hands ran through her silky blonde slowly and they seemed to calm her even more. She swallowed roughly and tried to gulp down more tears. She sighed resting her whole head on his chest. She was happy he was here to comfort her and calming her down. She wrapped her hands around his chest and brought her self against him. She snuggled her head on his chest and sighed. She felt his hands on her neck and head, enjoying the warm feeling.  
  
"Thank you" she choked out softly. She felt his head move in a nod and felt him kiss her cheek softly. She felt herself melt in his arms and become unaware of anything around them. Finally when she stooped crying she slightly lifted her head to look at him. One of her hands came up and traced his facial figures. She made out his eyes, and then nose and then his lips. She felt them run down his strong chin and then neck. Her hand slowly moved lower and came down on his chest where it had started. She looked up in his eyes and they locked slowly. She felt his breath on her lips and felt it sweep across her face. He slowly leaned forward as if in a trance. Slowly his lips met her in a soft caress.  
  
Her lips slowly moved with his in a soft kiss. Her bottom lip caught in between his two lips as they kissed. She felt him nibble on her bottom lip softly and didn't mind at all. He slowly broke the kiss but didn't stop staring in his eyes. He slowly leaned forward for another one when he heard a bang on the door. He muttered to himself unhappily, rolling his eyes. Usagi moaned not wanting to get out of her position.  
  
"Rise and shine love birds! Time to get up unless you want me to come in of course." Duo teased.  
  
Heero slowly let go of her and rolled out of bed. She did the same and almost fell to the ground. She looked into the mirror in front of her looking at her messed of hair and red cheeks. She sighed letting her eyes rip away from her reflection slowly. She pulled her clothes out of the drawer and headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She watched as Heero went to his laptop and looked for any new missions that might have come up.  
  
Usagi turned the water on and checked for the right temperature. She turned the shower switch on and stepped in. Slowly she let the warm water run down her perfectly shaped figure. She then brought out her shower gel and washer and let the substance cover her body. It was a watermelon scented type that she just happened to love. She washed her hair and quickly shaved so she could get out on time. She stepped out of the shower and then realized something she had forgotten to grab a top. She blushed at her foolishness but more at what she would have to do. She slipped on her pants and then wrapped a towel around herself. Blushing even more she slowly went to the door. She came out slowly and made it to the drawer.  
  
Heero couldn't help but notice that his girlfriend right in front of him was topless except for the towel. He blushed but couldn't help but keep staring at her. A lot of her chest was revealed and the towel was getting loser by the second. Usagi grabbed her top and went back to the bathroom. She slipped on her halter- top and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked at Heero who was got up from his chair immediately.  
  
"We have another mission" he stated.  
  
"What about?" she asked.  
  
"Five new OZ soldiers have been doing a good lot of damage." He answered simply.  
  
"Any profiles?" Usagi asked walking to his laptop. Heero stopped her midway and grabbed her arm lightly.  
  
"Nothing came up" he answered softly. This was not good. This meant that these soldiers were very dangerous and high class. This had been an OZ secret.  
  
Usagi stared at him wide eyed and then nodded slightly. Something suddenly rushed to her as if she had been hit. She grasped her head quickly trying to get it away. It was like screaming power trying to do something. The pain and the screeching wouldn't stop. She fell to her knees grasping her head hard. Heero ran up to her and put an arm around her shaking her.  
  
"Iie, go away!" she yelled.  
  
"Usagi?! Usagi! What is it?!" Heero asked.  
  
It wouldn't go away. Then everything started to change. Five black figures started to surround her.  
  
"Mars celestial Fire Surround!" one chanted.  
  
Usagi barely dodged the attack and rolled on the ground. "Go Away!" she screamed.  
  
They shook their heads with evil grins on their heads. Then Venus showed up. She smirked looking down at the moon princess. This was going to be fun.  
  
"Venus love me chain!" she yelled, A whip of hearts was aimed straight for Usagi. Usagi from training just barely dodged the attack. Usagi tried not to be attacked but it was five against one. She remembered how she had lost the last time. She shook her head looking up at them. They wouldn't would they?  
  
She watched as they all joined hands. This was not good. Usagi watched in terror as their powers lit up. Her crystal wouldn't let her fight them. She watched as the power then erupted from them and was headed right at her. This one she could not dodge.  
  
"Iie!!!!!" Usagi screamed grasping her head harder as the pain got worse. Just then everything flashed white.  
  
Suddenly Usagi felt like she had landed right back in the hotel. The screeching slowly started to go away and her hands fell to the floor supporting her self. She gasped for breath while half sobbing. What had happened. How could the scouts have known where she was? Weren't they in a different dimension? She felt Heero slowly rocked her back and forth in his arms on the floor. She leaned back and sat on his lap and continued to cry. Why had she had that vision.  
  
"It's OK" Heero whispered in her ear.  
  
She slightly nodded. Just as she started to calm down the door burst open. Haruka stormed in looking at the wide- eyed and shocked Usagi who was crying in the arms of Heero.  
  
"Koneko, What the heck happened?" Haruka demanded. Michiru and Hotaru slowly entered the room and closed the door behind her. Heero didn't exactly enjoy the company but did nothing about it. All he was worrying about right now was Usagi.  
  
"I had a vision, it was the inners. They're still after me" she sobbed out. Haruka stared at her for a second. Their hime was in danger. She nodded and glanced back at Michiru and Hotaru.  
  
"We're going to watch her closely." Haruka stated. Her anger was raising higher by the second. Haruka punched her other hand and gritted her teeth.  
  
"There are going to be sorry they ever tried to kill you" Haruka growled. Her anger wasn't about to stop there either.  
  
Michiru ushered the rest out and they closed the door behind them leaving Heero and Usagi alone. Heero stroked her back softly as she cried.  
  
"That was all you saw?" he asked.  
  
Usagi shook her head. She was pretty much done with her crying.  
  
"Right after they attacked it flashed white and all I saw was death, hatred and war" she whispered.  
  
Heero nodded silently. Soon that would be over though. They were coming to the end of the war already. OZ barely had many options left. He ran his hands over her shoulders and started to squeeze them lightly. He felt her muscles start to relax and calm under his hands. His hands then ran down her sides and then to her waist. Usagi sighed and leaned her head in the crook of his neck. She kissed the bottom of his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her waist slightly and kissed her shoulder. He then suddenly realized something.  
  
He had changed so much since he had met her. Was he acting weak? He had been told to keep in his emotions so why wasn't he doing it? He had put that aside though. He couldn't stop but love her. He had fallen hard. Heero pushed it aside and went back to Usagi.  
  
Heero then kissed the bottom of her neck and then her chest. Her head then nudged his and their cheeks pressed together. Heero then realized the time. They had to get going if they were going to catch the new soldiers. He kissed her cheek one last time and pulled her up with him.  
  
"Time to go" he stated.  
  
She nodded and grabbed her things, she was ready to go. Heero folded his laptop and put it in his small bag of belongings. They then grabbed the room key and walked out. Everyone was waiting for them in the hall. They waited for Heero to give the command to get going.  
  
"Lets go" Heero stated in monotone. They all nodded and headed for the check out area. Each was ready just incase OZ was still here. They handed the keys back and then walked outside into the woods where their gundams were.  
  
Everyone seemed silent. There was nothing much to say. Usagi couldn't get the vision out of her head. Had it been a warning? If so when would they attack? Couldn't there be something she could do? Her crystal hadn't done what she had wanted so she could attack the inners. The crystal had never done this for her before and she was definitely puzzled on this one. Sighing she followed the others to the gundams.  
  
Usagi silently flew in her gundam. Her mind would not come off of the vision. It just kept coming back. Whatever it was it had to mean danger for her. She sighed. She knew it would have to be some time but later when she could figure out how to use the crystal on them. She looked to the gundam next to her. Heero was flying as fast as she was toward the base out near Venus. Usagi shuddered at the thought of going near Venus but she shook it off. Her mind traveled back to Heero. She remembered her melting in his arms. She remembered the soft kisses. For some reason she felt something down inside that she had never felt before. Could this mean she never loved Darien in the first place. She shook her head. Darien she had loved but in a different way. He was gone though and Heero was here and she loved him. She sighed and got ready to enter the base.  
  
Usagi entered the base with the rest of the pilots as nervous as they all were. Their guns flashed in every direction, ready to kill or hurt if needed. They then came to a large power room. Here they would find the real profiles of the 5 new soldiers.  
  
"I don't think so!" Five voices yelled behind them. They all turned around. The five figures smirked looking at Usagi. Usagi turned around and gasped.  
  
"Iie" she whispered.  
  
OK! There is another chap finally! YAY! Hope you all liked it! ^_^. Have fun with life! Hehe! One important rule: please review!!!! ^_^. (hehe) Ja ne!  
  
^_~* Usagi Princess *~_^ 


End file.
